


The Murders At Imperial Dragon

by Romanceisdead69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Murder Mystery, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edo Japan, private detective Asami Ryuichi must team up with the young Doctor, Takaba Akihito to solve a crime most heinous. Leading them to infiltrate the mysterious gentleman's club, Imperial Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> This was actually one of my first fics :3 So sorry for any awful grammar or lingering mistakes…Oh and this is yet another story I'm in the middle of writing the last chapter for! : / But it should come soooooooooon! 
> 
> I don't own the VF universe!!!! 
> 
> Warnings: Somewhat graphic descriptions of dead bodies, swearing.

**}xXx{**

Meiji era Tokyo, a chaotic metropolis ever since the introduction of western culture several years ago. Private investigator Asami Ryuichi, is currently smoking a Guinea gold cigarette and strolling down the somewhat muddy bank of Edo bay on this cold December morning, his long Aquascutum trench coat fluttering in the sea breeze. As he gets closer to the shore he is in the midst of ruining yet another pair of his expensive Loake shoes, the gravel and coarse sand crunching beneath his feet, staining the fine leather.

As the tides went out this morning there were reports of a body being spotted washed up on the Yokohama section of the bay, near the docks. He spots up ahead a few people, what looks to be police and members of the press. Coming closer to the scene he recognises the police chief and a detective both talking to a quite frankly, stunning young man. He loiters behind them to observe the situation and unintentionally catches part of their conversation...

"Eh but Takaba-kun you should let me treat you, I would take you somewhere fancy..."

"Detective Eiji how many times, just let me do my job! If I want to get picked up by some weird guy I'd find a street corner somewhere..."

As the boy scowls up at Eiji, from his position over the body where he seems to be assessing time of death, he looks startled upon setting his eyes on Asami, he then blushes from embarrassment, eyes widening as he remembers what he just said.

He recognises this new man immediately, Asami Ryuichi is a renowned private detective here in Edo and maybe all of Japan. A well-educated, rich gentleman that uses his incredible skills of deduction to solve even the toughest of crimes. Takaba, as a new doctor working with the Police in their morgue is covering today for his Sempai who is working on another case.

The young doctor has been following Asami's work ever since he saw the man being greeted very respectfully by the chief of police a few years ago, when Akihito was just a medical apprentice. He was certainly intrigued that someone could merit this level of reverence from a man of such hierarchical importance as the chief himself and thus asked around about this 'Asami.' From there it's become a habit to read about Asami's adventures through newspaper articles, but there is never much detail on just how this man achieves the impossible time and time again. Only case solved, so-and-so arrested, never any comments from Asami or pictures so the mystery and wonder surrounding this man builds more and more.

Asami looks down at the kid, amused. He doesn't look old enough to be a doctor and judging from what he just heard the kid is certainly far too cute for his own good, The older man does though, like the blush upon the boy's face as Takaba hastily looks away, busying himself with the body, now examining the neck.

"...Good morning Chief, Eiji-san. What do we have here?..."

The chief turns around slowly, being a heavy drinker, long-time cigar smoker and a portly gentleman, he can't move very fast these days…

"Ah, Ryuichi come, come – meet the newest addition to our forensic team. Boy, meet the best detective of our time! Asami Ryuichi!"

"You flatter me, pleased to meet you, Takaba is it?"

Akihito unconsciously pouts a little as he rises to bow to Asami, first 'boy' then 'Takaba'. What about 'Doctor' freaking 'Takaba-san?!' Asami flashes him a knowing smile as he takes another drag of his cigarette.

And Akihito takes a moment to think that it's true what they say, you should never meet your idols.

He squats back down to continue with his examination, taking scrapings from under the deceased boys nails. He glances at Asami to see that the man is watching him closely so he offers up some of the information he has found out so far in order to shift the tension he is feeling.

"Asami-san, I believe time of death is around thirteen hours ago. However taking into account that approximately nine of those hours were spent in the water, we have lost much of the physical evidence. When I get him back to the morgue I can find out more from the body though…"

"I see, and what are your conclusions in terms of age...and occupation I wonder?"

"Well…I think about 19 years of age and an army cadet, judging from the uniform. There is a barracks on the bay here."

"I see, uniform huh…" Asami smirks at the naive boy and he really can't resist the opportunity to tease him. "Look closely at the costume, there are a lot of inconsistencies – the colour should be a darker blue, see how beautifully low-cut the neckline on the tunic is, the Hussar braiding on the shoulders is heart shaped, lovely really but not so popular in army uniform design these days..."

"Alright, I've never really been big on Military history so give me a break OK?"

"Also, look at his hands again…"

Akihito takes one of the boy's hands gently in his own, he turns it over and looks for any obvious clues as to what Asami may be referring to.

"Smooth hands yes? Too smooth for any army cadet. No, this boy I believe was dressed in this costume for the purpose of role play in sex."

The Dr gasps and starts to cough, spluttering while he hastily places the hand back on the ground so he can try and recover from that particularly unexpected shock to his sensibilities. S-sex? How can this man say something so shocking out in the open like this? As he hyperventilates into his tweed clad arm, the three men stood around him all enjoy his sweet innocent reactions to something so common in this city, and each of them actually think somewhere in the back of their minds, that they wouldn't mind at all introducing this young man to the concept of roleplay, the pleasure to be found in such acts.

A visibly shaken Dr Takaba laughs a little before stammering out his understanding, he never thought it was possible to hear such things from a man he's known all of ten minutes and how did said man even conclude THAT of all things from this victim?! Akihito takes out from his doctor's bag, a couple of smaller brown paper envelopes, soggy from the evidence he had collected on the shore. He holds them up for Asami to look into as he explains just what he has found.

"Uh, Asami-san I found a thick red ribbon tied around the victim's neck linking to his hands. It's possible he may have inadvertently suffocated himself when he struggled to break free. There are though, heavily bruised areas with finger marks over his throat as you can see, again I will look into this at the morgue…

Also there is a cigar butt that I collected from down the bank there, looks like an expensive brand and it's a little out of place so I took it and I'll have police officers comb the area for more evidence when the body is moved shortly."

"Hmm, I have an idea of how to proceed, I'll be on my way. Good evening gentlemen. Dr…"

Akihito blushes again, there's something in having Asami acknowledging him as a doctor that is really embarrassing and a little pleasing. Scared though at seeming like he hangs on Asami's every word, he gives a dismissive nod of his head and starts to pack away the evidence and his tools back into his beaten leather bag.

A few minutes later though, he sneaks a look a little way up the bay as the body is being carefully wrapped for transport by two constables. He sees Asami talking to the police chief, smoking a fresh cigarette and casting an impressive view with his tall, proud, broad frame. Akihito has to shake himself out of his reverie as he gathers up his bags and tries his best to run up the bank towards the men.

Akihito reaches Asami stumbling over his belongings just as the man bids goodbye to the chief and turns to walk towards the city. The younger man doesn't want this opportunity to go to waste so he calls out.

"Asami-san! Wait! Asami-sa-Oof!"

Akihito runs straight into Asami's chest as the man turns towards the source of the noise. The good doctor is too preoccupied with the bags and apparatus he's carrying to have looked up. He drops a bag to rub his nose with his left hand as he squints trough his bangs at the taller man.

"Sorry, uh that's a rock hard chest - you work out? – Ah uh anyway, about this case I would like to help you solve - uh, it. Please."

"Why?"

"Oh, I'm a doctor and everything! But I really wanna use my skills and help to put bad guys away in a more?...Hands on kind of way - I, know that's a bit lame..."

Asami laughs, exhaling his smoke as he studies Akihito with a sideways glance.

"Hmm, can it with the heroics kid...it just so happens that I may have a use for you, and we can discuss it depending on what you find during the post mortem…"

**}xXx{**

That night Akihito is still conducting the post-mortem, surprisingly it had turned out to be a busy day as during the detailed inspection of the bay, the police search team had found two other bodies, well one partial skeleton and one partially decomposed corpse. Akihito is now working to see whether the bodies are related to the same case, so far surprisingly he _has_  found scraps of the same costume material within each corpse as if the cloth fused to the decomposing flesh over time. There is also similar trauma over the neck portions of the bodies, although on only the oldest of the corpses appears to be a perimortem fracture, suggesting more brutal death.

So far the M.O seems to be consistent, the neck trauma, the costume, the dumping site. He can't help but be a little excited to be on the trail of a murderer whose crimes until now had been undiscovered, who knows how many other victims are out there? The only thing that has been a real shock to him on close inspection of the newest body was that semen was found from a swab he had administered to the corpses anal cavity. Just what had this poor boy been through? Is this why the trauma to the neck has lessened on the latest two murders - could he be drawing out their deaths?

Shuddering a little at the disturbing thoughts, he is certainly eager to get this case underway so he cleans up and heads to his office where he writes a lengthy letter to Asami, letting him know the findings from this evening…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edo Japan, private detective Asami Ryuichi must team up with the young Doctor, Takaba Akihito to solve a crime most heinous. Leading them to infiltrate the mysterious gentleman's club, Imperial Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of BDSM, language.

**}xXx{**

The next afternoon Asami arrives unannounced to Dr. Takaba's office, knocking on the glass paneled door and totally startling Akihito who had been studying the crime scene photos closely with a magnifying glass. He looks up to see a smirking face and casts a nervous look to his walls before getting up and jerkily walking to the door, smiling to Asami as he greets the detective good morning.

As Asami makes his way into the office, he notices just what Akihito had been so worried about. Turning his head in each direction to get a good look, he can see photographs and articles lining almost every inch of the walls, many famous cases outlined in black and white and of course, all of Asami's own cases. The door clicks shut and Akihito shifts nervously, making his way around Asami to offer him tea and hoping the man by some miracle, hadn't noticed the articles related to him.

As they both settle at Akihito's desk with the tea tray between them, Asami lights a cigarette and on the exhale, gets this meeting underway.

"I got your letter this morning, and I must admit I was surprised that there appears to be two other victims. This case is turning out to be quite intriguing isn't it?"

Akihito passes Asami a steaming cup of tea, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yesterday after I left you at the crime scene, I paid a visit to a, 'bespoke' tailor on Amaririsu Street, where I had suspected the costumes had been made. He informed me that he indeed-…"

"What? 'costumes' plural?! So the three bodies  _are_  from the same case?"

"that's correct, and I have a lead that, while it seems to be the most feasible route for us to take, I may after all, need your help."

"Yes! Please let me help."

Asami smirks darkly at the boy, the little fool has no idea what he has just signed up for and it seems as though he will be totally out of his depth. The older man though, enjoys looking into those gleaming, determined eyes, taking his time in smoking the cigarette before getting down to the serious nature of the role Akihito just blindly agreed to play.

"…OK kid just remember this, you offered to help on this case, and I need to know now if you want to back out. It will be dangerous and I will do my best to protect you, but I need your word that you will see this through once we start..."

Akihito's eyes grow large as he nods again, a fierce fire playing in those enticing hazel orbs. Oh yes, the boy pleases Asami immensely.

"Good. If that's the case we should get going, you have an important appointment…"

**}xXx{**

Around an hour later, just as darkness settles over Edo. The unlikely pair arrive at a plain looking store, the windows and door are blacked out and the simple plaque above the door that just reads:  _'Sarutobi's_.' And although Akihito is quite familiar with this street, he has never noticed this particular building before.

Akihito enters through the nondescript wooden door behind Asami and his jaw drops as he takes in the view, a total contrast from the facade he had just seen. The interior of the 'tailors' from a design point of view is certainly quite stunning, with its deep mahogany walls and rich red Persian carpet giving a luscious and expensive feel.

However, It is what the vast room holds within it that has Akihito utterly flabbergasted, for covering the walls and hanging from the ceilings, glistening in the soft candle light: is more BDSM equipment than surely a person could ever hope to use in a lifetime.

Saying a swift prayer and closing his gaping mouth, he debates whether to walk after Asami through the vast space, seeing that the taller man is already making his way casually through the shop, eventually arriving at the counter where he rings a bell just as Akihito regains full use of his legs and reluctantly follows.

A longhaired man wearing a deep purple Kimono appears through the door to the side of the counter and greets Asami cheerfully like an old friend, having seen him the previous day.

"Good afternoon Sarotobi-san, I believe my young acquaintance here has an appointment…"

Asami turns and they both observe the fine specimen before them, sharing some amusement due to Akihito's nervous disposition. The boy is currently clutching at his doctors bag like a lifeline as he dodges the hanging harnesses, chains, whips and a rather fine collection of cock cages, only to continuously bump into the various dildo's jutting out from the walls like an erotic art installation. Some gleaming, some spiked and some made from glass or robust leather, however all of them seem frighteningly large and intimidating to Akihito.

He arrives at the counter and sighs heavily, already feeling the burden of his promise to Asami - is it too late to back out? As he looks up though he realises just how screwed he truly is as there are now two sets of disturbingly mirthful eyes examining him.

He gulps audibly...

"The design we discussed yesterday, Sarutobi-san. Will suffice."

"Hmm indeed, leave it to me Asami-sama!" He claps twice and two identical petite men also wearing purple Kimono's come out of the back room and station themselves either side of Takaba, causing beads of sweat to start forming over his forehead as he contemplates just running the hell out of here... How fast can people wearing traditional Kimono and geta run anyway?

"Hiroko, Hiroto please begin with the transformation!"

With a couple more claps, Akihito's belongings are whipped away and he is steered to the large fitting room towards the back of the store, all the while the young man pleads Asami with his eyes for the man to change his mind - what are they going to do, what horrors await me? Kami-sama help!

Sarutobi leads Asami gracefully to the lounge area adjacent to the fitting room and offers his client a cigar and scotch on the rocks, at the affirmative he clicks his fingers, immediately producing another Kimono sporting young man with said items on a perfectly polished silver tray.

Checking Asami has all he needs, the eccentric shop manager sweeps off to join the others in the curtained fitting room.

This is why this place is so successful and exclusive, Asami can note with satisfaction. The discreet, cunning Sarutobi has a wonderful knack of knowing just what the customer wants, majority of the time without them knowing it themselves. Although one could argue that this has no bearing on poor Akihito's situation, he is sure that the boy had never wanted to dress as a lady for kicks. But well, needs must.

The boy in question calls out desperately to the detective, pleading his case through pained howls.

"Detec-tive Assaammii, couldn't you dress me in the s-soldier get-up? You-you're mean!"

Asami laughs around his cigar as he takes a long drag, savoring the quality tobacco and the fine voice.

"Well I had thought that at first but really Akihito, I have no desire to make you the next victim so Sarutobi had helpfully suggested this ensemble, staying away from the usual type the murderer desires and thus…" He takes another drag "…you won't be a target…"

Ok, Akihito is a little grateful for that. "Oh I see, t-thanks."

Sucker…

"Tell me kid, what does your girlfriend think of you taking time off from your real job to chase bad guys?"

"…I haven't got a-I mean, I'm not courting anybody right now."

"Hm I see…Have you ever been with a woman?"

Akihito gasps at a particularly sharp pull on his corset at that moment, he tries his best to protect his manhood by setting this nosy bastard straight. True, Akihito does sometimes feel insecure at his lack of experience, he remedies this by telling himself regularly that he has just been too busy with his career to mess around with women and everybody knows that Edo dating is just so difficult! How dare this detective assume?!...

"Wha?-you-can't just ask-bas-hrmph!..."

Alright, granted that didn't go so well. He takes a moment to compose himself.

"…Listen Asami-san I know this is news to you but a gentleman never tells!...I'll have you know you one thing though, I can give Don Juan a run for his money any day!"

Akihito Crosses his arms defiantly, regretting it instantly as Hiroko and Hiroto choose that moment to pull tightly again on his corset, causing another yelp and Akihito's eyes begin to water from the sheer pain of having his rib cage squeezed an absurd amount...

The older man chuckles, relaxing into his seat thinking about this entertaining kid. He hasn't come across such an intriguing person such as Takaba before and he is certainly fun to tease, his honest reactions and little outraged face is too cute to resist after all...Asami pulls out his pocket watch and notes that Akihito is due out from his makeover soon, he finishes the cigar, stubbing it out and straightens up for this will most certainly be entertaining and-

"Exquisite."

Curtains parting silently, an unusually shy Akihito steps forward into the antechamber where Asami sits, enraptured. For him it's not the fact that Akihito is dressed as a woman that is so captivating, rather it's that Sarutobi has outdone himself, selecting a Western Lolita style costume that promotes Akihito's own masculine beauty.

That slender neck, teasingly low neckline playing along his toned chest, a delicious looking collar bone, the corset tapering in his slim waist leading to a side slit in his dress that really, should be illegal – if it isn't already. There is just a glimpse of his black net stockings and garter belt through the high slit in the skirt, legs taught as the young man stands in heeled lace up shoes. Asami takes his time in reading every detail and making use of his photographic memory, also taking in the outfit as a whole.

The gown is a play on the current western ladies fashion, with some embellishments using the finest emerald green velvet, black lace and black leather panels running up the bodice. The green brings out the colour of Takaba's large hazel eyes and the feminine styled wig wonderfully. The finishing touch, a small veiled feathered hat placed atop his head.

He sees that hat as the cherry to a very sweet, tempting cake and Asami thinks that if there's ever a time to develop a sweet tooth, it's now.

The detective rises from his seat, startling Akihito back into reality as he had been reciting classical Japanese poetry in an effort to calm his racing heart. There is no logical explanation for the heat in his cheeks, the shaking limbs, nor being unable to meet Asami's eyes. But the impulse to flee is certainly back with a vengeance because of these uncomfortable feelings, he laughs nervously and scopes out possible exit routes.

Sarutobi, Hiroko and Hiroto all line up next to Takaba to explain just what they had done, Akihito is grateful at least that the men admit he didn't need as much work done to him as the usual candidates for any more poking and prodding may have just finished him off.

"...As you see, his leg and chest hair is so fine, as is the other area if you catch my drift Asami-sama fufu…and we applied enough make up just to bring out those eyes and those cheekbones. My goodness, I haven't had so much fun in a while!"

Asami takes one of Akihito's gloved hands in his own and places a kiss right on the knuckles, shocking the boy to the core and causing him to snatch his hand back as though burned, the skin feeling it even through the velvet glove, a tingling and warm sensation.

"Detective Asami"

"Just Asami"

"Ok - Asami why exactly am I dressed like this? You haven't really said what I'll be doing."

"Hai, this is the thing I mentioned earlier, this - is what you can do for me."

Asami pulls lightly at some of the perfectly arranged ringlets of Akihito's wig, taking a step closer, too close Akihito thinks especially as Sarutobi and his men are still here- wait what? That's not the point here! The doctor admonishes himself for getting distracted, the man just suggested…!

Akihito blushes and covers his mouth, now looking every bit like the lady he's dressed as.

"A-Asami how dare-!"

"Take it easy, sorry for getting your hopes up. - You are going to come with me to the gentleman's club 'Imperial Dragon' this evening and we're going to case it out…if all goes to plan you may even be an employee by the end of the evening."

Asami dismisses Sarutobi and his men before leading a very uncomfortable Akihito to sit on the Chaise, eventually, after five minutes of complaining and tantrums the younger man does, just perched on the very edge of the seat.

"…From what I found out here yesterday the 'army cadet' costume was indeed a special order for the imperial Dragon. Sarutobi was as helpful towards us because his stance on the entire matter is that 'the murders are a huge waste of fine garments.'"

"I-I've never heard of that place."

"I would have been shocked if you had, only a certain type of clientele frequent there."

Asami gets to his feet and holds a hand out for Akihito, which the boy really doesn't want to take but there's no way the combined assault on his body from the corset and heeled shoes will let him move freely. He begrudgingly takes the hand and rises to stand beside Asami, noting the embarrassing height difference even with three inch heels. Akihito yelps in surprise as he receives a pat on the bottom and promptly tells Asami to "get the hell off."

"Let's go, your luggage is already in the carriage."

"A-Asami how do we pay?" Akihito asks as he totters behind the detective in his heels.

"Don't worry I've already got the commission for this case so your clothes are paid for."

He looks behind him at the suffering young man meandering along.

"Come, if your good ill buy you a drink at the club…If you're old enough to drink..."

"What do  _you_  think?! I'm a doctor dammit!"

Sarutobi laughs at the odd couple as they make their way out the door. An irate young man, fists raised in protest as he tries to pummel Asami's back. And an amused Asami, happily puffing on a newly lit cigarette, saying something about ladies and their hormones…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edo Japan, private detective Asami Ryuichi must team up with the young Doctor, Takaba Akihito to solve a crime most heinous. Leading them to infiltrate the mysterious gentleman's club, Imperial Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, mentions of drug use.

**}xXx{**

They arrive around forty minutes later outside the lavish private gentleman's club just outside of Yoshiwara and all eyes are on Akihito as Asami offers him a hand out of the carriage, steering him onwards from the small of his back. During the journey to the club in their plush carriage, Asami had coached Akihito on many aspects relevant to being a high class prostitute, and Akihito spent the majority of that time trying not to be too disturbed at why and how Asami would even know these things.

The overall message from the lecture (that had Akihito constantly pulling at the carriage doors, trying to jump out even as they thundered along the dark streets.) Was that Akihito should behave in as much of a polite and submissive way as possible, for the powerful men that come to this club want a quiet and pretty boy to while away their time and money with, "not a little shit!" Asami had said as he slapped Akihito's hands away from the door for the final time.

On arrival at the heavy mahogany doors Akihito is nursing red hands and is the most nervous he has been in his entire life. There are so many, SO many that things that could go wrong. The boy wonders whether he should have said a formal goodbye to his parents, taken time to tick a few more things off his bucket list? His thoughts however are interrupted by a stranger's voice, greeting Asami like an old acquaintance.

Akihito smiles meekly. *Showtime!*

"Ah Asami-sama welcome back, you've brought your own this evening…"

Sensing outraged eyes on him from a certain young man, Asami just smirks and scoots the Cross dressing doctor onwards again with another tap to the bottom. Akihito is shocked, partly because of the constant ass touching, but mainly because it appears that Asami has come to this place before? J-just yesterday right? What if he comes here to…? Oh my -

Lost in all his tremulous thoughts he completely misses the step leading into the club and goes flying over it completely. Asami catches the young man around the waist and pulls him into his own stronger, larger body, not really helping to calm Akihito down at all as he whispers in his ear.

"Calm down. You're doing just fine."

Once Akihito is set on his feet again now walking behind Asami and really wanting to go home, they go on through and are directed to a table where Asami instructs the boy to sit on his lap. And once he's seated Akihito can take his time to really look around, seeing that yes, many other young men are doing the same in resting on older men's laps, many feeding their older, overweight and balding clients making Akihito feel a little nauseous and just a little thankful that Asami is so handsome - NO, not handsome, he's - just not gross. Yeah that's right!

Akihito takes a breath, this has been a very stressful and confusing day and while he would just love to wash his hands of this whole mess, he can't help feeling that being perhaps just a little closer to catching the perpetrator has his adrenaline pumping through him, filling him with an excitement he's never experienced before. He coughs, shifting on Asami's lap so he can get into character as Asami orders some drinks from the waiter.

"So…Asami-sama, do you come here often?"

Akihito plays with Asami's silk tie as he tries to produce his first seductive smile, eyes promising pain if Asami dares mock him. The older man looks straight back at the boy, smirking as he nods.

"Hrmph, I knew it! No wonder you could identify the body you old per-"

"Who is this enchanting little kitty?"

Both of the seated men look up to the sudden interruption and Akihito can't help but gasp at the sheer beauty of the person stood before him, silky long black hair, fair and gorgeously smooth skin all contained in a toned, masculine body. The new man smiles particularly at Akihito who can only stare back at the man in what is most probably, a rather rude and undignified way.

Asami doesn't miss this exchange and the hands holding Akihito in place upon his lap tighten a fraction, unconsciously.

"Let me introduce you, Akihito meet Feilong, he owns this fine establishment. And this is Akihito, although we ourselves have only just met, isn't that right boy?"

The doctor blushes at the over familiar tone and Asami gives him a warning squeeze to the thigh, a signal they had established in the carriage allowing Akihito to nod silently, as an admission of the truth.

"Yes I've just borrowed him, you see he is between masters..."

"Really?"

Feilong is pleasantly surprised, he had not thought there was a beautiful young man left in all of Edo that were not already in his employ.

"Hm, I really must have you if no one is claiming ownership. And we do have a job opening, as one of our boys…well, I shan't bore you with that story…"

Akihito thinks the tall beautiful man looks rather perturbed for a second before Feilong again applies his mask of indifference and carries on the conversation. He makes a mental note to ask Asami, as the boy knows the famous detective definitely wouldn't have missed it.

"…I don't suppose you are a virgin, boy? It doesn't matter too much but it's nice to charge a client a little more for the first round. Fufu."

Akihito looks like he's about to self-combust with embarrassment as Asami grows quite gleeful in discovering yet another little fun fact about this kid, the shrewd detective would be worried had he not already put strategies in place to ensure no body get close enough to Akihito to find out whether he's a virgin or not.

Feilong, ever the business man, swoops in to seal the deal.

"Well boy if you would like, I look after those who work for me and the pay is good - plus tips. We only accept the most upstanding gentlemen as clients and the majority are regulars. Bed and board. What do you think?"

Akihito gets another squeeze to his leg and knowing what that means he looks to Asami, slightly apprehensive about taking this final step and sealing his doom. Asami flashes him the faintest of smiles and even that is reassuring, coming from this usually indecipherable man. Akihito takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Tha-thank you for the kind offer, I wo-uld be uh, honoured..."

Feilong smiles - got him!

"Well we just need to give you a physical and you're good to go!..."

Akihito does a double take. Uh...What now?

Feilong swiftly takes up a seat opposite the men and calls over a stern looking gentleman he then introduces as Yoh, he briefly instructs the guard to take Akihito through and give the boy a thorough examination.

Asami isn't worried surprisingly, at the prospect of Akihito getting an exam. He has been to this club enough times to know about Yoh's long standing infatuation with Feilong. It doesn't stop him being a little pissed though, that yet another man will again have the privilege of having their hands on Akihito, before him.

**}xXx{**

Once in the small examination room, simply filled with file cabinets and a small medical stool and bed. Akihito stands uncomfortably grasping at his clothes, maybe he's not cut out for this after all! Yoh closes the door behind him and seats himself on the stool next to the bed, pulling out the medical apparatus he needs from a small set of draws.

"Undress and sit on the bed."

"Uh?...N-no."

"...Undress, please."

"No."

"Undress, before I do it for you."

"No!"

Yoh sighs and Asami swears he can hear Akihito's horror filled screams even from the table where he is still sat, leisurely sipping a Brandy. He wonders briefly how the kitten will take to the orifice check…before he's pulled out of his thoughts by a suspicious Feilong…

"So, the question is…why aren't you keeping him?"

Asami sits back a little, eyes like lava boring into the club owner across from him.

Fufu..."He seems like he would be a little troublemaker."

"Ah well he is worth it I should imagine, you're lucky I don't fuck the boys I keep here or we will have a fight on our hands, you and I."

**}xXx{**

Even as the gentlemen seated comfortably in the saloon talk with a keen interest about him, at that moment in the examination room, a very bristled, riled up kitten is receiving his physical exam.

"...Stop! Ah No! Ha-ah ah! Its so-so cold! Noooo!"

"Will you stay still so I can use this damn stethoscope? Little brat!"

Akihito thinks its things like this that make him a great doctor, he ALWAYS warms up the metal disc before placing it on a patient's chest - This sadistic bastard!

Akihito is sat, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest on the examination bed, naked and freezing cold while Yoh takes his damn time in running possibly every test known to man.

"…I'm sorry I have to be so thorough, but we have to ensure the boys that work here are clean. Oh and these examinations are monthly so get used to it."

"Uh, you have to examine all the boys?! H-how many are there? Do many of them catch um, diseases?"

"...a few infections but that's it...We currently have thirty seven boys specifically for this service in our employ, if you turn out to be fine, you'll be number thirty eight."

That is a little better than what Akihito had expected to hear, being a doctor he is only too aware of how bad sexually transmitted diseases can be. He sends thoughts of gratitude to Asami, they had dropped by a black market pharmacy on the way to the club to get around sixty powder sachets of Rohypnol...

Yoh concludes the physical and leaves the room to tell Feilong that the boy passed with flying colours, Akihito meanwhile gets changed back into the dress minus the corset, there is no way he wants to wear that thing ever again thank you.

Akihito once changed, finally gets his chance to slip into detective mode and tries all of the draws in the medical room, eventually reaching the cabinet that houses the medical files. Each file in the cabinet holds physical descriptions and photos of all Imperial dragon staff, helping Akihito decipher eventually that there are indeed more prostitute files than the current thirty seven Yoh had mentioned. Three more...good, so the missing boys are in here. Somewhere.

He rifles through the documents quickly, occasionally finding files with a thick red cross through the names and looks inside each one, seeing that the main reason listed in the files for employees leaving is 'sold.'

The word 'sold' sweeps a wave of sorrowful empathy and fear over Akihito, to not have any say in your own life, to have your life decided, disregarded, destroyed...

Iruka Sakamoto

Arata Teiniichi

Miki Watanabe

There are in the end, three files that bare a 'missing' label so he slips them into the front of his bodice, looking forward to presenting them to Asami later…

Thankfully Akihito then has time to replace the remaining files as they were and takes his seat back on the bed to await Yoh...

**}xXx{**

A while later as Yoh and the new kid make their way through the halls to Akihito's new room, the doctor carries his corset, stockings, wig, hat and shoes having given up the will to live after today. Up ahead in the spacious corridor he spots Asami standing, holding onto Akihito's things for him and he smiles to the older man, relived to see, well not really a friendly face, but it's at least one he knows.

He arrives where Asami is stood and the older man informs Yoh that he will lead the new recruit to his quarters, having cleared it with Feilong. Yoh nods the affirmative and leaves the two to say goodbye.

"Follow me, I'll help you get settled before I leave…"

He turns and there isn't that long of a walk before they reach their destination, Asami opens the door for Akihito before stepping in himself and he closes the door, dropping the bags by the bed to sit down on the plush mattress and light a cigarette.

"I had these brought over for you, more gowns from Sarutobi and some of your home comforts."

"Thank you Asami…as it turns out I've got something for you too."

Akihito smiles rather mischievously as he advances on the detective and Asami is again surprised, not to mention a little aroused at the ambiguity in the boys statement. His eyes drink in the sight before him, head raising as Akihito ends up just a foot away and he wants so much to reach out and grab that slender body, to pull it closely to himself, but settles instead for a smirk.

Akihito reaches up and rummages around in his bodice for a moment, face scowling with the effort. A few seconds later he smiles in triumph and withdraws the three folders and hands them proudly to Asami.

"You're welcome."

Placing the cigarette in his mouth to free up both hands, Asami opens the files and starts, eyes going wide before looking up to Akihito with a fierce satisfaction as the boy beams with happiness, plonking down on the bed beside Asami.

"See, these were the only files with 'missing' labels they've got to be our boys! When I compare their data to that of the remains I can let you know for definite. The files from my lab are in the bag there."

"You did well kid, I want to go over the procedure again with you. It won't be easy-"

There is a knock at the door which prompts Asami to slide the files under Akihito's pillow as Yoh enters, delivering a message from Feilong.

"Asami-sama, Feilong-sama informs me that you're going to have to pay if you intend to stay here any longer…"

The stoic man takes up position at the open door, a not to subtle hint to Asami to get the hell out, so as to remain discreet he looks to Akihito, reaching for him from where he is sat just a few inches away.

"That's my cue, allow me say goodbye my sweet..."

He takes Akihito into an embrace with his strong arms finally able to envelop that beautiful body, he whispers the instructions softly into the boy's ear, as Akihito himself clutches onto Asami's arms, not being able to do much more at the moment. And the Doctor is really having quite a bit of trouble hearing just what's being said to him, over the pounding of his heart.

When Asami lets him go, he stares at Akihito for a second before ruffling the boy's hair, in return receiving a small smile and a sweet blush along those plump cheeks.

"Make sure you lock you door when you go to bed, there are drunks wondering around…Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edo Japan, private detective Asami Ryuichi must team up with the young Doctor, Takaba Akihito to solve a crime most heinous. Leading them to infiltrate the mysterious gentleman's club, Imperial Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of drug use, swearing, Yaoi.

**}xXx{**

Six days later and Akihito can't help but marvel at the human ability to adapt, he's settled into his new surroundings and routine quite well despite the somewhat dramatic changes to his daily life. The part about good food, a luxurious bed and the huge bath tub in his en-suite are certainly perks and even takes a little dent out of the fact he is surrounded by nothing but perverts all the time. It's getting to the point though where Akihito misses working in the police morgue as dead bodies tend to be less grabby.

As a 'prostitute' he is already gaining quite the reputation within the club, causing Feilong to be particularly pleased with him. He has been inviting Akihito to drink with him in the main saloon each night and often succeeds in getting the young man tipsy, showing him off to clients as they sit down and stare hungrily at a rosy cheeked Akihito.

Before this phase of the investigation fully started, Asami had produced a frightening but effective plan in how Akihito should manage clients, thankfully reiterating them the last night they saw each other. It wouldn't do at all for Akihito to mess up, knowing what the consequences are. No thank you sir!

From shy young man to sizzling sex siren, Akihito thinks after this much practice, his flirting skills are actually not that bad and can't wait to try them out on a nice polite lady when he gets the hell out of here. For now though, while the costume definitely helps him get into character he fears Asami's reaction upon seeing him all dolled up and playing the damsel like this when in actual fact, all Akihito wants is to be seen as is a professional doctor, assisting in the capture of a vicious criminal!

The rumors floating around amongst clients old and new are that when you are with the beautiful Aki, you go to heaven, a truly euphoric outer body experience that leaves you feeling light and care free.

You seem to slip into a state of blissful nothingness where you get completely lost in pleasure only to be awoken with the most intense release, and there he is under you, panting and telling you how utterly skilled, how overwhelming you were in his angelic, breathless voice...

However, the perhaps sad reality is that all Akihito really does is just ply the men with alcohol as soon as they step into the bed chamber, he asks if the client would like a drink as he twirls around enticingly, giggling and peeking out from under his wig at the man who would be sat on the couch or bed, waiting for the show to begin.

Asami had assured Akihito during the conversation in the carriage that all the clients would say 'yes' to drinks if they were to be served by a 'cute' young man. Thus allowing 'Aki' to drug each client from the hinged ring he wears over a gloved finger, the ring having been filled with a dose of powdered Rohypnol, which actually acts faster in the system when mixed with alcohol.

Dangerously fast.

Stage two in his master plan once the client is out cold is taking the physical evidence of hair and clothes fibers, he takes details from their personal affects and all of this information is to be compiled until he requests Asami to come to him. The last thing they want is to arouse suspicion with frequent visits from the aloof detective.

When around fifty minutes of the session passes and the drugs start to wear off, Aki arranges himself under the often overweight men, their clothes and underwear are made to look disheveled - as are his - and Akihito almost pukes every time he has to take out their erect, shriveled members and place them then between his thighs, often causing the men to grind against him to completion, groaning through their hazy erotic dream.

the fishing touch in this masterpiece plan is the perfume spritzer Aki keeps in his bodice, he reaches in and grabs the small ceramic water filled bottle to spray both his and the client's exposed skin with water, and as they come around there is Aki - a vision, gasping and deliriously calling out...

"Amazing, ooh aah! so good!..."

The hardest part of the act is definitely those moments where he feels the man ejaculate into his many layers of petticoats as they come, every time making Akihito shudder from sheer disgust. He luckily can pass it off as his own release at that moment, even as he's trying to hide the fact he is not aroused. At. Freaking. All.

Luckily for him though, no clients have cared in the slightest about Akihito's comfort or pleasure...

**}xXx{**

This evening Akihito has just finished up with his last client, showing the Diet member out the door he waves him off before retreating back into his room. He is so looking forward to a long bath or two after being increasingly covered in the man's saliva and sweat over the course of the hour long session. This client had wanted to just cuddle and kiss Akihito for the full time which the young doctor had found so much more invasive and disturbing than the pretend intercourse. Now it's over he just feels a little upset and sick.

As he collects up his towel and night clothes, there is a knock at his door and Yoh announces that Akihito should make his way to the main saloon and unfortunately, being the brothel flavour of the month - Akihito has no choice but to go.

Feilong is sat chatting with a man Akihito doesn't recognise as he arrives with a bottle of warm Sake and two cups, knowing Feilong would most probably want to be served (and probably want Akihito to get drunk again.) The attention shifts to him as he approaches and Akihito feels a chill from the pair of icy blue eyes that are boring into him from the large foreign looking man stood opposite Feilong.

"Ah...Yuri you can just keep an eye on Fuyama, if it happens again let me know. For now meet Aki, he's a little firecracker. Aki this is Yuri."

"Nice to meet you Yuri-san."

Akihito grumbles inside as Feilong gestures for the boy to sit on his lap, as he really can't recall the last time someone had let him sit on an actual damn chair! He pours Sake into Feilong's cup and hands it to him before taking his seat on the man's lap.

"You know, I find it hard to believe Asami hasn't tasted you… shall I tell you who he has been with from this establishment before? Fufu…"

"There's no need Feilong, I really don't want to know."

Akihito slumps a little, after what he has been through this evening it's just hurtful to think of Asami and someone – else. He doesn't want to admit it to himself but Akihito is starting to miss the sarcastic bastard.

Akihito's eyes drift to the table housing their drinks as he sulks, and almost jumps off of Feilong's lap after recognising the cigar remnants in the ashtray near him. So Feilong smokes the same cigars that were found at the crime scene?! Suddenly tense, he realises that he could be sat ON a murderer right now, Akihito clenches his hands on his lap and tries to calm his heart.

"So Yuri, this is our newest boy replacing Sakamoto, as you can see we went for a cute Lolita theme with this one instead of an army officer - we seemed to have bad luck with the last three."

Yuri, the stoic security man shifts infinitesimally and fixes a sideways glare on Akihito as the boy looks up sharply - so, the men are aware of a specific trend in the 'Army Cadet' boys going missing? And Feilong has just highlighted it! He wonders if he should try to get Feilong drunk so he spills all of the details of how he did it, how he could kill those poor young men…

That's right Asami! Bow to me, doctor Takaba - crime solver!...

"Aki a fun fact for you, this gentleman is a former army man, you like them big and strong right? Fufu...he was in the Russian secret ops- does that turn you on?"

Akihito just laughs, nervous and sick by now of getting goaded into talking shit to Feilong, always embarrassing himself. And he promised Asami that he'd behave! He settles for ignoring the man completely instead as he pours a drink, downing it in one before refilling it right away, nerves getting the better of him.

"…You know Aki you make me want to break my own rule, you're probably a little demon in the bedroom aren't you?...

…Tell me has our friend Asami visited you lately?"

Aki shakes his head vigorously and Feilong leans in, brushing Aki's wig aside and lips playing along the shell of Akihito's ear as he whispers gently

"Well you must tell me if he does, I want  _all_  of the details…"

In that moment, Feilong takes Akihito into a demanding kiss and the younger man though shocked, can do little to deny it as he is a little overwhelmed with fear but quite frankly, at the man's skill.

The intruder's tongue caresses Akihito's own, also brushing teasingly at his lips and the inside of his mouth causing the young man to unintentionally let out the smallest of moans, startling himself. This kiss is just so different to those he has experienced ever in his life, let alone since his start here six days ago.

When Feilong lets him go, he laughs at the dazed, wide eyed look in the boys eyes, waving Yuri off as an afterthought as he forgot the man was even still there.

"Why don't I just take you as my own instead of having you work down here? You are surely the cutes-"

"Feilloooooong!"

Looking around, Feilong sees the second most popular boy, Fuyama Hitomi stomping towards him and looking rather cranky. He sighs and sets a recovering Akihito on his feet.

"Playtime is over Aki, I've got to deal with Hitomi so you get along to bed."

As Akihito walks away he can hear a heated conversation, well, one sided conversation from the kid he suspects is 'Hitomi.' Akihito hears Feilong mention 'Aki' but now he's got an escape for the evening, there's no way he will hang around to find out! All he wants to do is contact Asami and tell him what he's found.

When Akihito is minus his wig and dressed into his night shirt, he settles at his bureau to write a letter to Asami using their agreed code, it's a simple one using capital letters arranged in a way to spell out a secret message. Akihito hopes that because it is such purposefully blotted writing and with the grammar a mess, people reading it will not look too deeply and just assume he's just an uneducated commoner. Here goes nuthin'!...

* * *

 

_my deer sexy suga daddy , of **C** ouwse **I** wan-ta **G** o ome **A** nd be the **R** e wiv you but I **M** ight h **A** ve **T** a **C** ancel me trip **H** ome, _

_sorry i **C** ant g **O** ho **M** e soon **E** r. wiw you forgiv this lil  **QU** een? **I** ope so! Im your prin **C** ess afta all..._

_**K** iss kiss honee_

_yourz, Aki_   
_xx_

* * *

 

Akihito looks at the letter in disgust, imagining if he wrote any of his medical reports like this. Not to mention the harsh reality that this letter is being posted to the biggest, most condescending jerk in all of Japan, calling him 'sugar daddy' of all things!As if the man's ego needs inflating anymore!...

But Akihito knows it's all for the case, so steeling himself once more he gets up to give the letter to Yoh, who at this time of night will surely be in the main saloon. However looking down Akihito thinks he may settle for standing at the door to the saloon and shouting Yoh over to him instead, he really doesn't want to be molested right now because he's not wearing anything under his night shirt.

**}xXx{**

On the way back from delivering his letter which will be couriered to Asami first thing, Akihito spots what looks like a customer loitering outside his bed chamber. There's no way he's going to wait to go to bed so he marches straight up to the door, asking the man to step aside.

"I'm sorry but I've finished for the evening, there are a few boys still working in the main saloon if you'll just go  _that_  way…"

He points, really hoping the drunk, disheveled stranger will take the polite hint to get lost, but all he gets is being grabbed and thrust hard into the door. Stale breath and a tobacco stained hand caressing his face, making Akihito crave another bath as his patience wears thin.

"You know young pretty creatures such as you will get into trouble if you wonder around."

"Oh, you're worried about me? Thanks, well I'm going to bed so you really do-"

"I'll come with you and leave when this place opens up again tomorrow, its OK I do it with the others all the time, and I'll pay you extra."

Akihito pushes at the man's doughy chest, doing his best to politely decline the offer even as an assault begins on his neck. A crooked, stained set of teeth trying to bite at his flesh. Akihito has had enough and reaches his hand back, curling into a fist and ready to knock this guy out, fuck being undercover right now!

As he swings, there's a shout from down the corridor and thankfully the unwelcome presence takes a hasty step back as he tries to reason with an angry Yuri, who is marching towards them.

Akihito casts just a look of gratitude towards Yuri as the man locks the intruders arm behind his back, and Akihito lets out a barely audible "I'm going to bed." Before going in his room without any further fuss. Suddenly so tired and just sick of this place he stands there in the silence of his room with his head in his hands, as footsteps start down the hall again, the men moving away.

Akihito takes a deep breath and readies himself for bed once more, washing again and locking his door in case the weirdo comes back. He is so looking forward to this case being over, sure being based in an office most days gets boring but is this really a good alternative?

**}xXx{**

A few hours later Akihito is sleeping lightly, until the sound of slow and steady footsteps moving through the corridor wakes him and he thinks that it must be because he's a doctor that the sound of slow echoing footsteps has always seemed quite ominous, as they often precede the delivery of bad news for relatives. He ignores his own morbid thoughts and closes his eyes again.

The noise stops and Akihito begins to drift off into sleep until he hears a soft creaking. Wondering just where the noise is coming from he looks around, eyes resting eventually on his door and he gasps loudly when he sees the large door knob is actually turning!

With his heart is going a mile a minute, he grabs the unlit oil lamp on his bedside table as protection. Logic tells him that he's locked the door and he stares at the key still placed in the lock, but even that reassurance doesn't help the little panic that is sending alarm bells ringing and the pulse storming away in his ears.

The door knob movement just as suddenly stops, having gone full circle and the unknown person tries to push the door open. Akihito holds his breath until eventually, the door knob twists back again and footsteps move away from his door. His heart is still hammering away even minutes later and he places the oil lamp back on the night stand, collapsing into his thick duvet to bury himself in it, whispering into his pillow.

"Asami - you better come see me tomorrow!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edo Japan, private detective Asami Ryuichi must team up with the young Doctor, Takaba Akihito to solve a crime most heinous. Leading them to infiltrate the mysterious gentleman's club, Imperial Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of drug use, swearing, Yaoi.

**}xXx{**

After a restless night, Akihito decides to spend his day scoping out the joint, the sooner he finds the murderer the sooner he can go home! So far Feilong is his number one suspect, but - he can't help that his mind wonders to the fact that Asami had been here before. Had he met the victim? Been seeing the victim? Can Asami know more than he's letting on?

Akihito visits some of the other boys rooms to 'say hi' all the while asking them subtle questions about the place, he receives a lot of compliments on his new maroon gown and he has to do his best to not punch somebody, he longs to just wear a pair of trousers and flat shoes again! The guys he finds most easy to talk to are Kou and Takato, dressed as what Akihito can only assume are erotic western angel and devil costumes.

Yeah, he's miffed as well.

The story he keeps hearing over again from the two prostitutes is that there are a few boys that have gone missing over the years, all army themed, the boys had all been quiet and young but all had reported someone repeatedly trying to get into their room at night and now everyone currently in service as the club calls that room 'cursed.'

"Sorry man! I know you've got that room now and all so- uh, don't sweat it!"

Takato rubs the back of his neck and Akihito dies a little inside, so is some ghoul going to kidnap and murder him too? Gah! You're a man of science Akihito, science! He laughs it off and makes a mental note to get hold of a very large and pointy Katakana to keep under his pillow though, just in case, as Kou returns from his bedside draw with a pack of cards…

"Let's play strip poker!..."

**}xXx{**

Hours later and luckily none of them knowing the rules of poker at all, his clothes are still very much on and he hums to himself walking through the corridor on his quest for food. He can safely say that it has been the best day since arriving in this place!

On the way to the staff kitchen, he encounters a young police officer and goes to greet him as a matter of habit but he realises at the last minute his almost error, not only is he undercover but he's in a themed club! So looking at the approaching young man with new eyes he notices more about him…And this guy has mesh cut outs in his uh – uniform. 'Kay...

Akihito's eyes travel then to the truncheon on the boys belt and he really does not want to think about where that's been…he giggles out loud at the thought, causing the kid to shoot him a dirty look and then smirking as he sticks out a foot to trip Akihito up.

Sure enough, as Akihito passes the young man he trips spectacularly over that foot and falls, sprawling without an ounce of grace onto the floor, just as Feilong comes round the corner.

"Hitomi! Finally found you, you've got a new appointment at 9 now so don't you go out! Ah…"

The club owner stops and stares at Akihito, face down and ass up on the ground, skirt bunched up by his arm pits and showing off brilliantly his smooth ass covered by cream lace panties. trying in vain to de-tangle himself from his many layers of petticoats and velvet. Eventually Feilong takes mercy on the boy and moves over to help Akihito up, revealing a thoroughly red and angry face.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?! – Oh Feilong, thanks…!

"It was an accident… you should watch where you're going…"

"Now, now we can't have our two best boys fighting over Asami can we? Fufu"

Akihito straightens his wig and hat and glares at the boy, who is glaring right back. Of course he is stunning, light blond hair, deep green eyes and a slender figure. But - this guy has been with Asami? Like-like that? Akihito thinks it's strange that the thought of Asami being like those men that touch Akihito with those intentions, isn't disgusting.

It's…confusing.

He closes his eyes for a second to clear the imagery of Asami and this brat in the throes of passion, it's certainly surprising to the doctor that he suddenly feels miserable. All he wants to do now is put his head under his pillow and hide from the world….

Leaving Hitomi and Feilong soon after as they argue in the corridor, he heads to his room with thoughts of Asami. How long has he been coming here? Who has he been with? How – how does he hold them? What – he gulps - what would it feel like to be held by him?...Akihito closes his eyes to hold on to the imagery….

Akihito feels a little twinge in his chest at the thought of Asami embracing a faceless someone – kissing? Asami moving above him –

Now physically shaking his head, Akihito thinks he's really been in this place too long – yeah that's what it is! Surrounded with damn perverts all the damn time!

Looking around Akihito sees that he's totally passed his room now and he hasn't even seen this section of the building before. Judging from how well decorated it is, he assumes this must be the private function area and as he hasn't been trained on serving Sake, dancing or playing the Shimasen - thankfully he hasn't entertained large groups of perverts yet. Eww, he can't help but shudder at the thought.

Akihito tries each door, trying to not appear like he's casing out the place – if anyone asks he's just lost. He sees many storage spaces and small bare tatami matted rooms but he pauses on seeing that one of the rooms is a western style drawing room, decorated with plain green wallpaper and two magnificent chandeliers glistening away on the ceiling, he wonders around the room having closed the door behind him, genuinely wanting to just enjoy the space.

Reaching the huge windows on the far wall, he sees a spectacular view overlooking the park. Getting closer it appears strange that one set of deep red drapes is tied back, but the other is loose, somewhat obstructing the view. Looking to tie it back, he sees that the other is held with a large piece of red silk ribbon - a perfect match for the ties used on the body! He unties the fabric and slips it into his velvet drawstring purse, looking around desperately for any clues to this being the possible location of the murder.

Everything does look immaculate in the room, all except the arm of the antique sofa that has a speck of a dark liquid on it. He leans down to take a scraping in order to show Asami later and he hears footsteps approaching the room, he hurries to put the vial and scraping tool back in his beaded purse, straightening up.

As the door opens, he swings around in what he hopes is a casual way and smiles. Yuri comes in, looking somewhat surprised and Akihito unconsciously backs away to the window a little, the man is so tall and imposing that he's a little intimidating.

"You, what are you doing in here?"

"…Oh? I heard this room offers a beautiful view of the park, I came to admire it…I-I'm sorry am I not allowed?"

Yuri growls faintly and pushes the door closed, causing Akihito to start, getting nervous at the man's changeable energy and finding the aggression overwhelming. He steps to the side ready to zip around Yuri but the larger man steps forward, his eyes darting to the drape that until a few minutes ago was tied with the thick red ribbon, and back to Aki who is doing a really good pink panther impression trying to tip toe out of the room.

Yuri reaches out, grabbing Akihito's wrist and pulling the smaller body into his own, he stares hard down at Akihito with an unreadable expression and lowers his head, making Akihito think that he's about to be kissed. He closes his eyes and clamps his mouth shut, turning his head away from the source of the tobacco scented breath. A nose and an open pair of rough lips rest against his exposed, arched throat as the man breathes Akihito's scent in deeply, stubble scratching at the pale skin.

"How can a whore like you smell so clean, so pure?"

Akihito is shocked and whimpers a little as he tries in vain to remove himself from the iron grip the man has on his body, he starts to struggle more violently as Yuri shakes him in order to regain control. The door opens suddenly to reveal Yoh, his eyes narrow as they take in the scene before him and he withdraws out of the room slightly.

"He's in here, Asami-sama."

Asami steps in the room and his expression is dark enough to cause even Yuri discomfort, he hastily lets Akihito go, taking a step away from him.

Yoh is the first to speak, sensing trouble.

"Yuri, I hope you weren't trying to proposition one of our boys, you know the rules I trust…and, the consequences?"

"Of course, we were talking. I must now return to my duties so, excuse me."

His eyes shift to Asami who has not moved an inch and to Akihito who is trying to gain feeling back in his wrist by rubbing it, he leaves without another word.

"Yoh, leave us."

Yoh bows, excusing himself and Asami waits all of three seconds before moving towards Akihito quickly, backing him up to the wall and looming over him, an arm either side of his face.

"What was that? We had an appointment."

"I-I don't know. But thanks for interrupting, I thought I was a goner for a second there." He laughs shakily. "Um I've found out some things, come…to my room?"

**}xXx{**

As Asami closes the door and locks it he takes a look around Akihito's room, and then turns to the boy now removing his shoes to reveal his stocking clad feet, Asami's eyes absently moving up the hem of the dress.

"You really do look good like that."

He walks over to Akihito as he straightens up and rests a hand on the boy's forehead

"You look tired, are you unwell?"

Akihito swats Asami's hand away, cheeks flushing slightly which Asami doesn't miss. The older man moves to the bed again, taking a seat as Akihito pours drinks, minus the drug.

"I've had a long day trying to solve this case! Plus...someone tried to get into my room last night, I-couldn't sleep after that, my heart wouldn't stop racing."

"You don't know who?"

"No...And no offense Asami but after that I kinda want to get this over with and go home, I'm sick of being molested."

Akihito hands a smirking Asami a drink and stands, downing his own scotch and wincing at the strong taste.

"That man tonight, he had an accent – Russian?...Try not to come into contact with him again and make sure you keep that door locked."

"You don't need to tell me that!...Anyway, I've got things for you, information and evidence which do you want first?"

"Hn, I'd rather know how you've been managing the clients? Did you have to put out? Don't let any of them touch you and don't let yourself be caught like that again…"

"Well, they are all border line alcoholics so they haven't said no to a drink, which makes the Rohypnol work really fast…Anyway dammit the case! Look, I just found a matching ribbon and a possible trace of blood...Check this out, Feilong smokes the same brand of cigar, I saw..."

Something catches Asami's eye over Akihito's shoulder as if he heard a sudden noise and he glares towards the door, eventually reaching a hand up to silence the doctor.

"Hmm is that so, sounds like you're having fun…Come boy, sit here on my lap..."

Asami takes Akihito's delicately gloved hand and directs him to straddle the older man.

"Whaaa? What are you?!..."

"Shh. Don't talk for a moment."

Asami grabs Akihito's waist and pulls him snugly against his own body, running his hands up the boy's thighs, fingers playing over the many folds of the velvet as he nuzzles Akihito's neck, looking over the boys shoulder again.

He whispers sensually into Akihito's ear. "Has anyone else been in here today?"

"N-no, you're my fi-first um –client? And wha-what are yo-?"

"Really? Fufu I'll find out if you're lying to me..."

"Wha-?"

Asami shushes Akihito again as his hands continue to play along Akihito's skirt, now reaching under and finding those stockings. His scorching eyes though until now fixed only on the door, look at Akihito's confused and flushed face, making the breath catch in his throat.

"Asami? Why are you being l-like this?"

The hands stroking his thighs move up a touch more and the boy's hips buck at the unfamiliar sensation running through them, there's a steady ache and heat building uncomfortably in his groin and he wants Asami to stop. Now.

"Stop, please stop A-sami!" The boy beats at Asami's shoulders, also trying to pry himself off the lap.

Asami, on some level does want to stop, this certainly isn't why he came here this evening. But the peeping tom currently looking though the concealed hole in the door and Akihito's reactions are driving him on. If that peeping tom knows Akihito isn't really having sex with clients the boy will undoubtedly be in danger but it's too early to pull him out now. Asami has never been the type to get off on being watched but it's the enchanting boy on his lap that is causing him to lose it right now, he had only wanted to pretend to touch him, but this is so…

Asami's hands force Akihito back down onto his thighs and move up again from the suspenders now into the petticoats. Akihito goes to shout out but Asami reaches his goal first, making Akihito gasp in surprise and fix a wide eyed stare on Asami's face, trying not to react to the large hand caressing him, he bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes to try and master his own innocent reactions even as his hips unconsciously grind a little into the fist.

"Lusty girl."

"I-im a man stupid, so sto-p! Please STOP! Uh!"

"Hmm I can see that, look at what's come out to play...can you really stop now?"

As Asami expertly strokes Akihito's cock, the doctor is losing his mind even as he tries desperately to cling on to his sanity. He grabs Asami's forearm to forcefully get him to stop but, feeling those flexing tendons and muscles as his forearm moves up and down, stroking his length is so erotic that all Akihito can do is hold on to Asami's arm.

However, holding on to the offending hand now seems to make it so real, what Asami is actually doing to him and he's sickened with himself as tears fall from his eyes.

"Fufu...you're so sensitive here."

*Hic* "A-asami nnh no no s-stop uh" *hic.*

"Shh"

Asami grabs the boy's chin, looking into those enchanting eyes. He kisses Akihito and glances past his face, seeing the hole of light from the camouflaged peep hole getting covered up again so the circle disappears and sure enough, the same faint tell-tale noise from earlier. He breaks the kiss as Akihito comes into his petty coat with a cry.

"Tut, you've dirtied the clothes I brought for you."

Akihito is panting, head resting on Asami's shoulder and utterly mortified. And as Asami reaches up to pat his head with his clean hand, Akihito angrily swats the man away, getting off him quickly and diving onto the bed.

"..."

"Why?...Did you do that?" Akihito asks quietly, too quietly.

"Sorry, it seems someone has been spying on you, if that person has seen you drug customers you may get found out, so we had to give them a show..."

"...I trusted you. You're just like the rest of these perverts!"

"Akihito, don't over react-"

"Over react?! I know you've been with guys from here, how many? Have you been with all the victim's as well?! You're disgusting - Get out!"

Akihito throws a pillow at Asami where he is sat, stunned. He had no idea the boy would react this badly to what just happened, but Akihito is laid on the bed with his head under a pillow, dress tucked between his legs in defence and sniffling away.

Asami cleans his hands slowly though and tucks the handkerchief back in his breast pocket before he moves over to the door and gestures for Akihito to see –

"Akihito, look."

The boy does, after a few good minutes of more sniffing.

"Here - is a peep hole, it's camouflaged with painted gauze this side but I noticed the sound of it being opened and closed, also light filtering through briefly so the person must have removed the cover from outside...Be careful Akihito, we may be getting closer to finding clues but don't forget this is the victims former bedroom so you may be a new target."

"Like I could forget that, perverted bastard…can't believe I ever looked up to you…"

Akihito goes back to mumbling into his pillow as Asami sits back down on the bed, trying his hand at a peace offering.

"Doctor Takaba, please tell me more about the cigar match, I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter…"

Akihito eventually, ever the professional, wipes himself off and changes into his bed clothes. He then sits on his bed also, a safe distance from the older man and he tells Asami about Feilong smoking the same brand of Cigar when he had spotted him with the 'creepy' Russian.

"Hm, Feilong has always smoked an Opium pipe and I don't see why he would change for cigars...you actually saw him smoke it?"

"Uh?...Uh…no… - Alright dammit sorry I don't know who's the damn cigar was!"

"I see, for now I'll take the evidence and files to the lab and see what our next move is. Good job."

He ruffles Akihito's hair as he stands up, readying to leave.

"Oi you, don't treat me like some kid after what you just did to me! I can't believe you – you pervert. Don't forget I can make it so you can't use that thing of yours ever again!"

Thank goodness, the brats back.

"What thing Doctor?"

"Y-you know! Don't play dumb after that..."

"Hmm? Show me doctor, what do you mean?"

Asami prowls over to Akihito who is still sat on the bed, backing away slightly.

"Show me..."

Akihito raises a hand and points weakly to Asami's crotch, swallowing thickly, trying not to think about what is beneath the intricately weaved black fabric of Asami's suit pants...

"T-that."

He looks up to Asami and sees that the old bastard is actually amused. He reaches down to gently lift Akihito's face, tilting his head up for a soft, deep kiss. And if Akihito thought Feilong's kiss was mind-blowing, Akihito can barely stay sitting now. The desire to pull Asami close to him, on top of him is so overwhelming and he melts, moaning as the man's tongue caresses every inch of his mouth.

What was he upset about again?

The detective draws back slightly and observes Akihito with a fond smirk, rubbing his moist, plump bottom lip.

"Be careful Akihito, I may come to collect you soon depending on what I find from the evidence and a few other things...I think it may start to get dangerous for you here."

He leaves Akihito confused and reaching up to touch his lips as he remembers all the things he forgot to tell Asami - whoops. Damn perverted bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edo Japan, private detective Asami Ryuichi must team up with the young Doctor, Takaba Akihito to solve a crime most heinous. Leading them to infiltrate the mysterious gentleman's club, Imperial Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of drug use, Mentions of Yaoi non-con.

**}xXx{**

A full five uneventful days later Akihito is in his room, lighting his bedside oil lamp before turning down the gas supply to the flame lamps along his walls. Akihito is majorly pissed he hasn't heard anything from Asami, not about the possible blood, not about the ribbon. Anything!

Akihito whips around dramatically in his nightdress, facing the bed that's bathed in shadow.

"...'I'll come for you soon. _Aki'…_ "

"Plagh!" At least his Asami impression is coming along nicely. But as it stands he's being trying not to think about the overbearing detective for every time he does, his mind wonders back to the last night he saw him. The kiss, that hand…The fierce look in his eyes as though they were scorching Akihito's very soul.

Taking a deep breath, he's relieved to not have any more clients this evening, as he only has two doses of Rohypnol left, who knew he'd be so damn popular! That's another reason he needs Asami to come soon, if he doesn't get any more of the drug he'd rather run away than wing it with the clients after the stock is depleted and he has to actually fulfill his job description.

Akihito wonders briefly whether he should go into acting after this is over, although being a doctor may turn out to be better pay and better hours in the end…

Chortling away to himself, he moves around the room, turning each knob for the lamps, each flame slowly diminishing completely until only the dim flicker of the bedside lamp is seen. There's a slow  _knock, Knock, knock_  at his door.

Miffed, he approaches the door and asks "who is it?" But no one answers even after several seconds so naturally he shrugs it off and walks back to his bed - but it knocks again, too slowly to be Feilong or Yoh.

Akihito worries now and thinking of the peep hole in his door he clutches the tall bed post closest to him and calls out in a faux relaxed voice, even as he's physically shaking.

"Um listen, I'm finished for the night so I-I'm going to bed…goodn-"

_*knock...knock…knock*_

Akihito freezes, trying to think of the best way to handle this - marching to the door and giving them a piece of his mind? Shouting for someone to help? He comes though to the conclusion of ignoring it again, after  _all_  he _has_  established that:

The door is locked.

Check.

Safety precaution of key in lock.

Check.

So he gets into bed but leaves the small bedside oil lamp lit as he lays under the covers, shaking, jaw chattering and trying not to think of all the ghost stories his friends ever told him when they were kids.

Akihito, it is not a scary ghoul coming to get you, it is not a merry, and it is definitely NOT a vampire!...

He stares at the door, longing to hear footsteps of the person (or ghoul) walking away from the room, but after a few minutes of blissful silence where he starts to relax ever so slightly he here's a faint scratching, causing him to perk up his head and blink, convinced he's just seeing things, But no...

the key is really wiggling its way out of the lock!

He bolts up in bed, wide eyed and rigid, staring at the key as it makes its way out of the keyhole and onto the floor. The scratching however continues even after that and Akihito swears his heart is trying to beat its way out of his ribcage as he shoots out of bed and does the only thing he can think of, grab the handle to stop it from turning, at all costs.

The would be intruder silently tries to turn the handle with even more force as the seconds tick by and the doctor is now shaking with the effort of keeping the handle from turning as if his life depends on it.

The sad thing is, he thinks. It really could.

Just as Akihito considers the other plan of screaming for help, the silent battle just as suddenly stops. Muffled voices are heard for a while and footsteps close by, until eventually, silence again. The sound of a small bar fight coming through from down the hall...Thank goodness for drunks!...

Akihito slides to his knees still keeping a white knuckle grip on the door knob with both hands as he breathes heavily, taking in shuddering breathes with his eyes firmly closed. When he's calmed down a little, he locks the door again and this time drags his dresser in front as a contingency plan, grabbing the small vase from the dresser top so he can use it as a weapon if needs be.

He keeps watch silently from the bed with his duvet over him like an extra protective layer, holding the vase like Van Helsing would hold garlic. He resigns himself to another long sleepless night…

**}xXx{**

The next Morning Asami arrives before the club opens and requests a meeting with Feilong before visiting with Akihito, the club owner greets the detective with a smirk and nod before both men taking a seat in the main saloon and accepting drinks from Yoh.

"I'll get to the point Feilong. I would like to keep Akihito and I want to take with me today, what's his price?"

"Well he's one of the most popular ones so, can you afford it, Mr big time detective?...Tell me, what case are you working on together?...Fufu"

Asami's eyes dart to Feilong's, a certain danger rolling off the older man as Feilong's eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Come now, you think I'm that blind? I had young Hitomi peek into Akihito's room now and again and you know, he told me some quite interesting things…drugging of client's, searching them, taking hair samples and then a-"

"Alright. You couldn't have minded if you have done nothing about it…"

"Of course I don't mind, the boy is being discreet and I'm looking forward to the perpetrator getting caught, I'm quite sick of employees going missing…Plus profits are through the roof..."

Leaning just on the other side of the wall adjoining the bar, Yuri uncrosses his arms and straitens up.

So…That little whore is looking into the murders with that bastard. Shit, that's what he was doing in the room that night…

The Guard thinks it's a shame this has now got to be a rushed job as he had planned to get into the room during last night and have several hours to indulge himself in debauching that fine young body, bit by bit. He hadn't expected the brat to be more resourceful and suspicious than the other boys had been.

Yuri moves stealthily down the hall to find the boy, he will have this one, just one more whore then leave, taking any evidence with him. He knocks, the muffled commotion stopping behind the door as a sweet voice calls out to him.

"Ah, Asami? Come in!…finally, I've been dying to get out of he…re…."

The boy turns from the luggage, sentence dying on his lips due to seeing Yuri stepping over the threshold to the room with a triumphantly dark smile playing on his features as he creaks the door shut behind him, turning the key with a sharp click.

Akihito's smile falters now, being replaced immediately with a mask of pure fear...

**}xXx{**

Feilong receives his opium pipe from Yoh and lights it up, the pot bubbling away as the man visibly relaxes.

"I had wanted to ask you, who smokes this particular brand of Cigar. Akihito had thought it was you."

Asami draws out of his pocket the small brown envelope from the original crime scene and presents it to Feilong, the club owner is intrigued and places his pipe down in order to look at the contents.

"Ahh, good quality, an import from south America…Several of our men smoke these."

"Does the Russian smoke them?"

"Yuri? Yes he does…he's a suspect?"

The man thinks for a few moments, drawing on his pipe. 

"This is interesting though you know, I can actually believe it. There is surely something in the way that Yuri looks at the boys…"

"Yes, hence why I need to get Akihito out of here...I've looked into the man's background and what I found was quite disturbing."

"Ah, it's not something I looked into, he came to me through an acquaintance in the Russian mafia."

"Hn, I had thought I put all appropriate precautions in place but after what Akihito told me, he is most likely the new target. He is in the victim's room, someone has been trying to get in at night and I don't want to take any chances."

"You do want him to yourself after all, you never usually care about using people and discarding them once they have filled their purpose. Just look at poor Hitomi over there…"

Asami looks around and sure enough there is the green eyed boy, partially hidden behind a post and staring at Asami, beckoning the man forward.

Asami turns to Feilong again, somewhat exasperated.

"Can it Feilong, you know it wasn't like that with him, are you the one who told Akihito all that nonsense about me sleeping with the boys here?"

Only getting a coy smirk in return, Asami gets up and goes to Hitomi.

"Asami-san! You came to see me?... "

"Not particularly"

"Hrmph. I…was gonna tell you, but now I don't wanna..."

"Just spit it out."

"Hmm...I don't know if I should tell you."

"Hitomi-"

"~If you're nice to me, I'll tell you.~" The young man sing songs to Asami, drawing out the sentence and pressing his fingers together coyly.

"Hitomi you little shit. One. Stop telling people we've slept together, it'll never happen. Two. You better tell me if you don't want  _me_  to tell Feilong about your side job as a culinary intern –"

"How did you k-?"

"Burns on your fingers indicate you are still learning how to cook and you smell faintly of pork fat…quite obvious. Now tell me."

"I was cooking Filet Mignon, getting sloppy in your old age? Ha! Anyway, yeah I guess I'll tell you if you plan on squealing to the boss..."

He pokes his tongue out over at Feilong across the room, who smirks back – opium pipe again in hand.

"The big Russian went into your boys room about 15 minutes ag-"

Asami turns on his heel immediately and curses, slamming the doors open and walking swiftly out of the saloon.

**}xXx{**

In the bed chamber after a lengthy battle, Yuri is sitting on Akihito's chest with his arms pinned over his head as the man breathes in more of that heady scent. Akihito can feel the man's large erection pressing into his stomach, causing whimpers and words of denial to pour from the boys bruised and bloody lips.

"I had wanted to take my time with you last night, but I've got to leave now so I'll make this quick…I'll snap your little neck."

Akihito is panicking now, he thinks if he can stall the man or distract him...It will give the doctor an opening to push him off and get out of here! The problem is, getting leverage with his legs, he moves them slowly into bent positions while he tries to keep the guy talking...

"Did you…did you h-hurt the boys?..."

Yuri laughs against Akihito's neck, placing scratchy, uncomfortably wet kisses along it. He raises to look at Akihito square in the face, the boys chest rising and falling rapidly, invitingly.

"Those whores dared to wear an army uniform, a fucking disgrace. I'm going to teach you a lesson, sinful whore dressing as a woman - you think you can tempt me, I'll show you little slut, you look like you want it so bad...my dick inside you, ripping you open."

Akihito's eyes widen, there was semen found with the body, just what is this man saying? Trying to convince himself of? He does remember the many cases he's read about sex offenders, projecting their guilt onto the victims – saying it's their fault for trying to make the men sin in the first place, causing them to act out in this way.

Akihito does know one thing right know though, he is determined not to be another victim! Seriously, what the hell would Asami say?! That smart ass bastard.

With a sudden burst at anger at the prospect of Asami being a condescending jerk, even making a patronising comment as the young doctor's corpse lay on a cold slab before him. Akihito finds the force he needs and he leaps sideways using his bent legs and grabs a pillow with his newly freed hands, causing both men to roll and break the vase on the nightstand as they take a tumble towards the floor…

**}xXx{**

Upon reaching Akihito's door a few minutes later, there's an ominous silence which for the first time in his life, fills Asami with a sense of dread. Taking a breath and not one to waste time, he kicks the heavy oak door open in two attempts.

He pushes the door the rest of the way open and the sight before him makes him freeze in his tracks, utterly shocked...

An exhausted, bloody and wobbly looking Akihito, clothes torn and wig askew, sits on Yuri's chest as the larger man lay unconscious. the boy appears to be drunk as he tries to pummel the muscular man's face but only landing light slaps to the man's cheeks, he is also hurling abuse at the man but can only manage distorted, slurred noises…

"Hww da… yo-u b-bastarhh…dn't-d loo dow o' me, I a doctooo!"

Asami can't help but chuckle in relief, he sees clearly what must have happened...after the initial struggle which undoubtedly caused the demise of a rather ugly vase on the bedside table, it seems then the doctor had tried to beat Yuri senseless with a feather down pillow, causing feathers to fly everywhere as they took a fall…

They must have rolled all over the floor, struggling back towards the bed where Akihito could access the stash of Rohypnol he keeps tucked in a crevice on the underside of the ornate frame.

At this point Yuri must have been on top of the boy, possibly with his hands around the boy's neck? Judging from the dark bruises and burst capillaries marring the pale skin in that area, forming deep red finger marks.

Aki must have then incapacitated Yuri somehow? A swift knee to the groin? That thought makes Asami suddenly want to cross his legs as he assesses the scene…Did Akihito crawl over Yuri at that point? Ripping open the powder sachet?

But of course the powder would have burst forth unpredictably, he smirks looking from the fine powder decorating the whole of Yuri's face to the little smudges over Akihito's nose and mouth where he must have also breathed some of the tranquiliser in. Causing the boys current state.

"You little wildcat, you didn't need me at all…"

Akihito turns his head, wobbling even more and fixing a somewhat crossed eyed stare on Asami…

"Ahsaam?…"

Asami chuckles some more as footsteps are heard pounding their way through the hall until they halt outside of the room, Feilong and Yoh enter and the older man walks over to Akihito. Gently removing the wig before scooping the young man up.

"Well done Dr Takaba, Go ahead and sleep…"

"Nnnguuuhh…"

Akihito doesn't need telling twice, and with adrenaline supplies dwindling, his head gradually slumps onto Asami's strong shoulder and he falls into a blissful, drug induced slumber.

Asami looks down, this young man has more Konjou and more spunk than anyone he has come across – and it appears from the state of the room that he can cause real chaos when he wants to. He indeed would be an interesting business partner…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, mentions of drug use.

**}xXx{**

Hours later Akihito starts to come around from a deep sleep where he was most certainly NOT dreaming of Asami's caresses and kisses, hands roaming Akihito's own aching, sweat slicked body, tongue lightly brushing the sensitive inside of his mouth before the detective deepens the kiss giving Akihito the feeling of being devoured alive - and it feels so  _fuck_ , so damn good and he gasps and he arches and he moans and –

"Time to wake up, sensei…"

Akihito blushes immediately as the low, husky voice brings back flashes of his dream, he sits up slowly and tries to feign ignorance of his raising pulse rate due to Asami's close proximity as he leans over the bed. The detective reaches up, gently resting a large hand on Akihito's forehead causing the kid to jump out of his skin.

"whaa?!"

"I'm just checking your temperature, your body seemed to react badly to the drug but you seem normal now, how do you feel?"

"Fine, thanks…Where am I? What happened to that guy?"

"At my place and he's being questioned now…I said we would wait until you recovered to provide a statement."

"He…he said some things to me, said he'd kill me. It's got to be h-him."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you before had a chance to touch you, Hitomi was being a brat…"

That's right, he had forgotten about Asami's relationship with that pretty boy! Asami smirks at Akihito as he sits, sulking.

"Hmm what's this, jealous? I'm flattered."

"Shove off Asami! I'm, I'm not jealous! You're freaking cra –"

"We are not seeing each other as you may think. He was a witness in a kidnapping case…"

The doctor sits up to blow a big fat raspberry at Asami, and he rubs his eyes, still sleepy. After a big yawn, the corners of his mouth turn up into an endearingly shy smile as he cuddles his knees, a little happier to hear that news.

Asami is enraptured by this young man who seems to be full of surprises and contradictions. He runs his open hand through those soft tresses of hair and pulls the boy in close, as he claims that perfect mouth for his own.

As the kiss gains in ferocity both men lose themselves in one another, falling towards the bed and Asami takes the opportunity to finally get this beautiful boy under him. Akihito runs his hands hesitantly over Asami's back, feeling the fine silk shirt, his body opening up and welcoming the man.

A tinny ringing suddenly starts from another room and very reluctantly, Asami pulls away and stands up, taking Akihito with him.

"I'm going to answer the telephone, there are fresh clothes for you in the washroom and the water's warmed up. Go ahead."

Asami watches Akihito disappear off into the adjacent room from his grand bedroom before heading out into the hall to answer the telephone, answering tensely.

"This is Asami."

"…Asami-sama. Its detective Kirishima I spoke to you yesterday regarding the attack on the two officers and two medical staff transporting Arbatov Yuri to the police station…"

"Yes I remember - have you found him yet?"

"I'm sorry Asami-sama…no, we are tracking all of his acquaintances in Edo. Today I just called regarding Dr Takaba's testimony. You had mentioned you'd rather have me come to you…"

"Yes I don't want him out of the house unnecessarily, he's a target."

"Very well Asami-sama you can expect me at midday. Of course I'll be in touch before hand if we catch him…"

Asami hangs up the ear piece and receiver, moving back towards the bedroom to see if Akihito has come out of the washroom yet. When he gets there, there is no sign of the boy and he thinks whether he could have been overheard on the phone. Asami did not want to lie to Akihito but there's no sense in worrying him either.

He knocks on the bathroom door and receiving no answer he opens it anyway, expecting the find it empty and the window open. Instead Akihito is reclined in the large western style bath tub, sleeping soundly again. What a contrast to when the brat's awake, Asami thinks and he smiles as he sinks onto his knees beside the tub, brushing the boy's hair from his eyes.

Getting a somewhat wicked idea, Asami rises to his feet and strips down, moving an unconscious, grumbling Akihito forward by the shoulders and slipping in the tub behind him. The water is still perfectly warm and he relaxes, enjoying the skin on skin contact with this young man he's determined to make his.

**}xXx{**

Akihito is sooooooo comfortable right now, enveloped in complete warmth and lying on a soft but firm surface, if it wasn't for something poking him in the lower back right now he would be in heaven. He groans and shifts, attempting to roll over but the sound of splashing water brings him unwillingly back to earth and he opens his eyes.

Huh, so I'm in the bath…I must have fallen asleep…

He looks down ready to hoik himself out of the bath and gets utterly confused, for Akihito appears to have grown two extra arms and two extra legs while he was out cold. True, the new arms and legs appear to be more tanned and more largely built than the originals, so it's not all that bad. It does though make him curious and wonder just what the hell the Rohypnol did to his brain, he tries to sit up, getting annoyed as that damned something still poking him in the ass!

"Shh, stay like this for a while…"

Akihito freezes, literally, He swears his heart has just stopped as he holds onto the sides of the tub. A chin rests itself on his tense shoulder and Asami holds him tightly around the middle.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I couldn't resist a sleeping kitten."

"A…"  ***gulp***  "…Asami…what is that poking me?"

"As I said - I'm sorry I scared you, I couldn't resist a sleeping kitten…"

Asami kisses Akihito's shoulder and neck, and Akihito sucks in a sharp breath, now realising how his legs are parted and resting against Asami's. He closes them as he increases the grip he has on the side of the bath, trying to ground himself.

"Relax, Akihito."

Asami's hands roam from Akihito's middle, his left travels up to turn the boy's face gently to him, caressing gently the red marks marring his neck.

"Open your eyes, look at me."

Akihito does and there's an openness and a vulnerability in those hazel orbs that Asami finds irresistible, and he kisses the cute doctor again while his other hand strokes its way down Akihito's right thigh, applying a rhythmic pressure and sending little jolts of pleasure straight to Akihito's groin.

Akihito's closed legs begin to part again, as he loses himself in both the deep kiss and the caress, trying to will that hand to move to where he really needs it. He arches slightly in the water and into the thick erection pressing into his ass which brings him back to reality with a bang.

"uh St-stop, Asami!"

Asami does stop and looks at Akihito curiously, dreading the fall out, he can't let Akihito leave his apartment yet.

"Um…What, about you?..."

Akihito looks fit to burst, his cheeks a deep red as he looks up past Asami and the older man is initially shocked at what Akihito just said, he recovers quickly though and his trademark smirk falls back into place as he realises just what the boy means.

"Hrmph, turn around."

Slowly but surely with Asami's help Akihito manages to get up in the bath tub onto his feet and spin around, and Asami enjoys the view very much as the younger man's own erection juts out, arching away from his body. He steps over Asami and the man helps him settle onto his thighs so Akihito is resting on both Asami's lap and his own feet, their throbbing cocks both touching now sending a mutual wave of anticipation through them.

Asami drinks in the sight of Akihito as he strokes them both in tandem, the younger man's body arches again involuntarily and his hands grab and slide over Asami's broad shoulders, feeding the feast of sensation.

"Ah Asami hah…can…kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask."

Akihito launches into the kiss hungrily, his unpracticed mouth sloppily but enthusiastically caressing the now smiling one of the older man.

Yes, he's enjoying a wanton and erotic Akihito very much indeed.

As Asami's hands speed up he swipes over both their slits knowing that their precome is coalescing into one another in the water, just as their bodies are, just as their bodies will be. He wants to make Akihito feel better, so much better until this beautiful boy can see, feel, and know nothing but him. Asami.

The detective reaches a hand between them both and lightly rolls Akihito's balls, just massaging them and rubbing the secret little spot just behind them as the boy loses all ability of coherent thought, he cries out blindly, seeing white as he comes in the most intense orgasm of his life. He falls boneless onto Asami, catching his breath and the older man kisses his damp head, resting there and enjoying breathing in Akihito's scent. Mine.

"I'm sorry…"

The little voice from under his chin catches his attention and he holds Akihito closer to himself, smirking and strangely satisfied even at the lack of orgasm himself.

"Don't you worry kid, I plan to have you make it up to me. Now."

Scooting Akihito off of him, he positions the boy as he wants him. On his knees and hands on the edge of the tub, water still sloshing around them. Asami grabs a bottle of Sandalwood scented soap from the tiled shelf before he too, assumes the position.

The detective pours a generous helping of the expensive soap on his hand and slides it torturously slowly up and down Akihito's entrance, applying more pressure with each up stroke causing Akihito to gasp and shudder.

Asami reaches around the slender body to reawaken the boy's desire and finds that there's really no need, it appears that Akihito is as excited as he and the detective presses his middle finger into the boy, just thrusting lightly. Building up eventually to three fingers inside Akihito and the young doctor is trying with all his might to hold on, each time those wicked fingers brush his prostate he wails, hips thrusting back in need of more, more…

"More. Uh! "

Asami is only too happy to oblige and he readies himself behind Akihito, poised at his entrance and he savours the cry as he thrusts into the tight heat, Akihito is visibly shaken and relieved at the feeling of being so filled, so fulfilled.

The older man sets a punishing rhythm, their knees sliding painfully in the tub, their bodies splashing water onto the floor as the man hitting Akihito's prostate each time with perfect accuracy and Asami embrace's the boy, sliding his still soapy hands everywhere he can get them.

He squeezes and pulls at Akihito's nipples, making the boy arch deliciously giving them a whole new angle and depth as Asami pounds into him. The detective can feel himself getting close, this hasn't happened in a while and he blames this brat for being too damn sexy, he grabs Akihito's cock and starts to also stroke him into completion, for both of them the release is spine tingling, mind blowing and heart stopping.

"Ah! Asami I-I'm gonn-!"

In the moment of Orgasm Akihito lets out a long, loud cry that Asami congratulates himself on. And for Asami, a rare, feral growl slips from his lips, which comforts and excites the younger man somewhat, can he really affect this powerful, beautiful man like this?...

Breathes caught, Asami holds Akihito upright as they get out of the tub a few minutes later and he dries them both off, offering up the pile of clean  _men's_  clothes to a very embarrassed Akihito and going into the bedroom so he himself can get dressed.

"When you're done, come to the Kitchen. I'll cook you something."

Akihito dresses himself clumsily, too lost in his out of body experience and has yet to team back up with his mind that seems to have fled. He has no idea what just happened, all he knows is how good, great, amazing it felt.

There's no way in hell he's going to tell Asami that though, so scowl set beautifully in place, he makes his way to the kitchen and after several failed attempts walking into various cupboards, he finds it.

"You're ears are red, did you get lost?"

"N-no! I could smell you bad cooking a mile o-"

He stops then, unable to continue as his stomach lets out a loud and most undignified rumble, he laughs and a smirking Asami directs him to sit at the breakfast table to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Involuntary drug use.

**}xXx{**

"Ah Asami-sama, sorry to intrude."

"Kirishima, thanks for coming. The doctor is in the study."

Both men make their way through the spacious corridors to Akihito, where he sits waiting somewhat nervously as it's the first time he's ever been on  _this_  side of police questioning. He rises and bows to Kirishima, greeting him with a small smile and "konnichiwa" before sitting down rigidly and causing Asami to smirk at the boy as he leaves the room to make his guests tea.

"...So Takaba-sensei, please talk me through step by step - your altercation with the suspect. And how you came to be in the brothel that day..."

"U-huh...I was investigating the murders along with Detective Asami by uh, being - ' _undercover'_. At the - the brothel."

"I see, and was Yuri one of your clients?"

"Wha? N-no  _certainly not!_  - "

Asami enters the study upon hearing a scandalised cry of denial and laughs as he hears the good doctor confirm with great enthusiasm, that he was only " _pretending"_  to be a prostitute and that no " _actual_  Y'know" was involved. (Well, last nights but that wasn't paid for and anyway - it was priceless.)

The detective sets down the tea tray on the coffee table between the two men already sat on Asami's western style sofa's before he moves to stand by the window, lighting a cigarette whilst observing the scene with his hawk like sight and catching every detail in Akihito's body language and behaviour.

It seems the reality of his experience with Yuri is just starting to settle in.

It's normal after suffering a traumatic experience to only feel the full force of shock and conflicting emotions a day or so after the event and although the doctor is strong, Asami knows just what disturbing and sadistic thoughts drive Yuri's very existence and he curses himself for ever letting the murdering bastard get that close to Akihito, for the young man to have to experience it first hand.

"...Would you mind explaining to me more about the incident in which you and the suspect both fought, Takaba-sensei?"

Akihito stops hyperventilating from embarrassment and stills, face taking on a more grim expression now as immediately he can't help but to relive that horrible afternoon in his head as it appears to him in disturbing flashes of memory drenched in fear and repulsion. The taunts, how disgusted he had felt with the man over him, the beasts erection pressing into his stomach and how excited he was to have momentarily subdued Akihito - the violence - what  _could_  have happened that day if -

'No!' Akihito's mind cries. 'It's over Aki, it's over and you're  _alive!_..'

The doctor shakes his head and smiles as he takes a steadying breath, he has never been one to dwell in the past and he refuses to start now. And anyway, the man is locked away! - He's gone and Akihito's here with Asami and everything is fine.

He clenches his fists and breathes deeply, dragging himself back to the here and now as he prepares to start from the very beginning.

"Okay..."

**}xXx{**

The front door clicks shut and Asami places the door on the latch before lighting a much needed cigarette and returning to the study where Akihito still sits shakily on the couch, a nervous wreck after having to detail each disgusting thing Yuri had said and done to him yesterday. Asami fumed through the whole thing, hearing that another man had even got this close to Akihito is unacceptable and he promises himself. The bastard deserves to be shot full of holes just for this.

'Akihito is mine. I won't hand him over to anyone.'

The interview had been tense, especially after Akihito had finished telling the men what had happened and had started to look visibly pale and shaken, Kirishima had wanted to innocently enough, talk through the suspects history in the military and more specifically how this whole tale of madness had started. But Asami had shut him down merely with a look, one that dared him to go on only if he really had a death-wish thus causing Kirishima to smoothly and swiftly change the subject, reading that Asami didn't want the boy stressed anymore than he already was by hearing about the development of a psychopath and his decent, into madness.

Asami sighs, strolling into the study as he finishes up his cigarette and Stubs it out into a crystal ashtray, he walks over to Akihito, lifting the boys pale face to lay a soft, lingering kiss on his swollen lips. Red from too much nervous biting.

"How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine. Fine!...That was nothing..."

Akihito laughs nervously as he slides off the sofa and past Asami as he tries in vain to stealthily leave the room, though before he gets too far he's caught quite easily from behind by the distinctly taller and stronger man who immediately assaults one of the doctors ears, breathing into it and whispering huskily...

"Where are you going? Stay right here with me...Sensei."

Asami nips at Akihito's ear as his hands start to roam everywhere, up and down Akihito's body as the man holds him close to brush over his thighs and stomach with a slow and confident force. The boy feels the caresses so intensely, even through his clothes which makes him gasp and clutch at the hands in vain.

He gasps, head flying back when Asami's finger tips work open some shirt buttons effortlessly, revealing the most beautiful pale, untainted skin as the man slides in a hand to tease the boy's nipples with such torturing slowness, casting all those worries and irrational fears aside only to give way to the most mind numbing pleasure.

The other of those wicked hands pops open each button of the young doctors fly smoothly, reaching in to grasp his already half hard member in a sure and steady fist.

"Akihito. You're safe."

"...Nh A-Asa - mi..."

Akihito transforms like only  _he_  can then, right in front of Asami's keen eyes as the boy moans out his pleasure and his knees give way, prompting the detective to hold his boy close to his chest with his free arm, his other still expertly working the doctors arousal with perfect strokes and tugs and making the boy lose his mind until the pair have no choice but to fall haphazardly towards the sofa...

**}xXx{**

"...-sei?..."

"...-ensei...?

"Sensei?!..."

The doctor jumps, snapping out of his umpteenth daydream of the day as he can't help thinking about the mysterious Detective and their last day together (that had been spent in a whirlwind of lust, moans and the exchange of various bodily fluids.) Ehem.

After Akihito had recovered he had regretfully -  _no, not regretfully!_  - Realised that there was really no other reason for him to stay with the man any longer and had left about  _oh_ , forty three days ago now. (Not that Akihito's been counting of course!)

Since then, the young man has been plagued with conflicted thoughts and stirring feelings and emotions - and arousal. And he can't quite figure out why. Well,  _of course_  he would be confused after having s- _sex_  with a  _man,_  but - to have his pulse race and body heat up unbearably just  _recalling_  those memories  _surely_  means that there's something wrong with him -  _right?_

"...Ah sumimasen Hachi-san, you can weigh the liver now."

He sighs and removes his long surgical gloves in order to refer to his notes, there's something about  _this_  case that is so similar to the  _Imperial dragon_  bodies and it's been driving him crazy for days. There are two victims, the first found exactly one week ago and this morning and both young men were raped, strangled and found washed up on the shore in the down town area of Tokyo bay.  _Why_  are these so similar to the  _Imperial dragon_  victims and Just  _how_  many people could do this to someone, to commit horrific crimes like this?

Well, a way to find out  _would_  be to ask Asami but that is where Akihito has been struggling. There's no way he wants to come across as needy and like he's using this case as an excuse to see the guy - so Akihito has been doing some digging of his own and conducting his own investigation, well - he hasn't found anything so far but that's not the point!

Akihito's latest clue though (one that he's very proud of) is that this victim was clothed in a distinctive Kimono which the doctor had just managed to trace back as the uniform for another exclusive club, exclusive but significantly _less_  reputable than the  _Imperial dragon_  and run by a small time crook named Sakazaki. And it's Akihito's plan tonight, to case out the joint posing as a customer to casually question the staff as he sits at the bar.

Meh. Who needs Asami?! - Not Akihito that's for sure!

He concludes the autopsy and instructs his newest intern to tidy away the body properly and respectfully while he prepares his case notes for tonight, he's a little nervous but happy that he's going to be the major driving force in taking down a vicious criminal - just as he had helped Asami do before and he can't wait to smugly present himself as a successful investigator - one that will rival even the most renowned and respected detective in all of Edo!

**}xXx{**

Akihito's heart pounds in his chest as he approaches the seedy bar from the crowded main street as pedestrians stroll at their leisure to the various restaurants, hotels and brothels open for business tonight. He knows he has to leave the safety of the crowd in order to pass through a few secluded alleyways of Kabukicho before he finally reaches the hidden entrance to ' _Kutsurogeru'_  so he tentatively crosses the main street, about to enter the mouth of the dark and deserted alleyway when something catches his eye and he spots a familiar but  _most_  unexpected face.

_Yuri._

The man keeps his head down slightly and hands in his pockets as he marches on into the alleyway, soon being enveloped into the darkness completely and compelling Akihito to follow him. He  _cannot_  believe a monster like this is free! - How? And why didn't Akihito know about this?!

The doctor follows him through the narrow, winding alleyways lit only by the occasional gas lamp and the the occasional glimmer of moonlight as he jumps at the many shadows and stray cats on the prowl, wondering around in search of prey. He hears a shuffling noise behind him and starts, gasping before slapping his hands over his face to prevent alarming  _his_  prey and takes a deep breath, calming on seeing that it was a false alarm. Just some drunkard throwing up. Good.

However. In the few seconds though that it had taken him to look for the disturbance and wonder why he was so damn happy to see someone vomiting, he's now lost Yuri! Akihito looks up ahead, growing uneasy as he starts to walk again, heart thumping loudly and steps unconsciously speeding up as he tries to reach the man, to search for the perpetrator of these horrific crimes and take him into custo -

"Ah-!"

Suddenly though, he's grabbed from behind as two arms shoot forth from the darkness. A large, gloved hand slips itself over his mouth and another around his waist which immobilises him and sends his mind into freefall immediately. He tries with all his might to break free - even as his breathing becomes erratic and his heart thumps impossibly fast, pounding so hard that surely it must even be felt by the impossibly strong, tall person holding him so tightly to their rock hard, broad chest.

He whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels hot, humid breaths against his ear.  _This is it._

"- Little idiot, don't go chasing around murderers on your own."

"Nngh?!"

Akihito lets out a muffled cry of surprise and deeply felt relief, though those emotions are quickly washed away by a tide of  _'Hey! I haven't heard from this bastard for months! What the -'_

Breaking the hold on him while Asami's arms are lax, he whips around, a hand shooting up to keep his bowler hat atop his head as the other points at the detective, perhaps a little over dramatically (but still keeping his voice appropriately low as to avoid Yuri over-hearing) as he demands in a strained whisper -

"You! You knew he was out?! You should have told me!"

"Hn, but how do you, I wonder?"

"A - oh! There have actually been other murders lately. The MO's slightly different but I really think I - dammit! You're too damn good, how did you know?!"

"I have my ways. Come..."

Asami sets off once more down the alleyway with Akihito in tow as he strides to the secret entrance of the bar, the doctor can't help but eye the detectives impressively broad and masculine frame, even his profile as the dim light plays across his features is so...

' _so..._ "hansome"'...

"...Thank you sensei, though I'd appreciate it if you focused on the task at hand. It wouldn't do to get yourself killed because you're too busy admiring me..."

Akihito blushes and stutters out a long stream of nonsensical denials as he stumbles along, his face burning with embarrassment. He downright refuses to believe the word handsome has just this second been unconsciously uttered by him like he's some heroin in a foreign romance novel - and especially since he was thinking about _this_  guy!...

**}xXx{**

The unlikely duo eventually reach the entrance after a few minutes of walking in silence, Asami having smoked a cigarette quite leisurely while Akihito huffed and puffed in frustration. And though he does feel a little more confident now the detective is with him, he hopes Asami won't interfere with his ultimate master plan - to take down the perpetrator and hand him in to the cops - himself! Hmph.

The beaten door creaks open for Asami to enter first as Akihito's ears adjust to the sudden burst of noise that leaks from the open doorway, he enters hesitantly and blinks rapidly as his eyes adjust to the bright and colourful surroundings. While  _Imperial dragon_  has a more sophisticated air about it, in here it's just -

The opposite.

Women and men alike drape themselves over the more wealthy clientele, shamelessly trying to win their favour and a place to sleep for the night while said men gulp down the expensive scotch as if it's water. The wait staff that are dressed in Kimono that Akihito recognises, gather up the empty bottles and glasses repeatedly and place down fresh ones.

The doctor hates to think what their tabs are going to be like later!

Yuri is sat in the corner of the loud and heaving bar, drinking alone and openly staring at one of the young waiters moving around the floor, taking drinks with a practiced grace onto his tray. Akihito and Asami stand in the entrance way, peering around the door frame.

"Asami - we need to notify the authorities."

" _We_  - aren't going to be doing anything."

"W-what?"

"I don't want you involved in this now that you're a target - I want to you go home."

"No way detective! I've earned my right to be here, I want to take him down just as much as you! -"

The pair are interrupted as the Okama hostess sweeps over to the newcomers and asks them just why 'the hell' they are loitering in the doorway, as them standing there means they're not spending money at the bar after all. She advises them not so kindly that if they aren't going to come in 'and enjoy the facilities' then they'll get 'thrown out.'

They look at each other, Asami telling Akihito to leave one more time before he get's the Okama hostess to forcefully remove him (which as to be expected, goes down like a lead balloon.)

"Fine! I'll go dammit. Have fun catching the criminal. Alone."

Akihito watches on glumly as Asami leaves him with a smirk and turns to walk suavely to the bar, a crisp note in Akihito's hand for a carriage ride home. The young man's face breaks into a delighted, mischievous smile and he brings his other hand from behind his back, uncrossing his fingers and laughing darkly at how  _he_  has just succeeded in fooling the clever and  _famous detective Asami Ryuichi_  - the man was just outwitted by none other than Takaba Akihito-sensei!

Oh, life _is_  good!

"...I'M going to be the one to catches the criminal, ' _detective_ ' - just you watch..."

Akihito hurries a little ways further down the foyer and goes to the telephone to call the police, letting them know there's a deranged escaped criminal on the premises and asks them to "get here - quick!"

He then spies on Asami spying on Yuri. Or rather, he peeks around the corner again and glares at the ladies now fawning all over the handsome, raven haired private eye...

Yuri glances into the mirror lining the bar wall and sees Asami leisurely sitting across the room, young beautiful women having flocked to his side and now sitting around him and flaunting their flesh shamelessly as they try and work their devilish charms. He downs his scotch in one, ordering one more plus another before walking over to sit with Asami. He lights a cigar and says lowly, in Russian.

"You've got some nerve coming to find me. Or just a death wish..."

**}xXx{**

Yuri makes a fascinating study Asami thinks, as the two talk like old acquaintances - though it's really nothing like that at all. Both men stare each other down across the table, the women at their sides all vying for the men's attention though each with no idea what's going on. Asami wants to push the guys buttons, get this animals focus just solely onto him so he can manipulate the beast into falling for another one of Asami's oh so cunningly laid traps...

It's going well, Asami goading the man by dropping in accusations like he may be 'inclined only towards men' or that he's impotent and gets laughed at by women. Yuri falls easily for the somewhat childish provocation, his psychological make up not being too challenging to a brilliant mind such as the one belonging to the detective. Yuri downs the remnants of his umpteenth scotch of the night and slams it down - about to give this homo piece of shit a piece of his mind when the main bar doors burst open suddenly, making the bar fall into silence as the activity draws to a standstill.

'Shit!' (Almost every person thinks collectively.) 'It's the police!'

Almost inhumanly fast, Yuri stands up, grabbing the young lady that had been on his lap, as a hostage and crushing her in his arms as he backs up hastily. Asami's eyes promise a murder of their own as the man shouts in heavily accented Japanese to let him leave "or else!"

They have no choice as the man gives a particularly hard squeeze to the poor girls throat that leaves her crying and gasping for breath, to hold back and wait for an opening. The detective that Asami recognises steps forward and tries to reason with the man, though all he gets in return is the hostage shoved unceremoniously to him as the perpotrator makes a run for it, leaving through the staff exit behind the bar as Asami rises and assesses just what the hell went wrong.

"Who the hell would have called the - !"

The man curses and immediately takes up the persuit along with the police officers, he knew Akihito's character - why in the world didn't he keep an eye on the naive boy tonight? He just prays that the young doctor really did take his advice and go home and NOT do the stupid thing Asami thinks he did!..

**}xXx{**

Meanwhile. Poised and ready at the backdoor, Akihito waits with a plank of wood raised above his head for Yuri to appear as planned. Akihito could laugh, everything is going exactly according to his plan. He had called the police and insisted they use the front entrance saying that the back is always locked and voila! The man should be making a run for it right now for the secret exit and Asami will surely be flummoxed! HA!

The alley is dark and silent which makes for an excellent hiding place as he can hear clearly the heavy footsteps approaching the exit so he takes a deep breath, ready to strike from the shadows and take Yuri by surprise and -

***BAM***

The door flies open and immediately Yuri strides out, distracted and desperately calculating his best chance of escape thus giving Akihito the perfect opportunity to swing the thick length of wood down with all his might!

A hollow, loud cracking sound is heard as the plank makes contact with the target. The doctor luckily, has managed to hit the giant of a man squarely on the top of the head, causing him to grunt in shock and stumble to the floor as blood begins to seep slowly down his face from the splintered wound...

_'Now! Now's the chance!'_

Akihito whips out his pre-prepared syringe from his breast pocket, this is it - he's ready to finally subdue the criminal and hand him straight over to the -

"E-eh?"

Akihito stares down stupidly at his bicep where a rough, scarred hand holds a syringe to his tweed clad arm, plunger pressed down and the liquid it once held drained completely into him, now injected into his body. The doctor blinks several times and tries to map out the last few seconds in his increasingly blurry mind. How did this happen so fast? - He was about to stick the syringe into Yuri, how could this man move so swiftly, as fast as lightning?!

The young doctor looks up to the menacing, grinning shadowy face before him, continuing to blink out his confusion even as darkness begins to cloud his vision.

It's only a matter of a few more seconds though, before he looses consciousness completely and falls limply into Yuri's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, sexual assault, violence.

**}xXx{**

The old worn door flies open, sending debris and splinters anywhere as Asami and two constables storm out into the alleyway. He looks left, right, cursing when of course Yuri is nowhere to be seen. He's already made his escape. The detective's foot nudges something and he looks down, seeing a thick plank of mouldy wood that's splattered with blood and it sets his mind whirling. Just what happened here a few moments ago?

"He's gone. Why are you here?"

"Ah Detective Asami, we had an anonymous call - a sighting of the fugitive."

"A young mans voice by any chance?"

"Ano, I'm not sure. But I can find out for you, hold on a moment..."

Asami's expression darkens and he lights a cigarette while he looks around. waiting for the constable to come back to confirm what Asami already suspects to be true. He walks around the perimeter to look for any clue that could give away Yuri's direction of escape and sees something laying over in a shadowy corner -

"…Detective Asami - hai! It was a young man who called approximately fifty five minutes ago."

"Hn."

Asami walks over to the items, a faint line creasing his brow as he observes the new, clean and oh so out of place bowler hat.

"I though so…"

Asami squats down beside the black hat, his hand faltering for just a second just before he reaches out and traces finger tips along the rim as he picks it up, giving it a small sniff.

_Akihito_

His eyes fly wide, piecing the bloody plank of wood and the abandoned Bowler hat together before his eyes catch something else. Glimmering pieces of metal and glass. A smashed syringe.

He gets up quickly still clutching the hat as he turns to the policemen and fiercely demands for them to get a move on - they haven't got time to waste here.

"He's got Takaba - find him! Search every residence in edo if you have to…" He starts walking away, striding down the alleyway back to the street as he barks orders back to the officers. "...And send some men to meet me at the docks!"

As a constable goes inside to phone it in Asami sets off, failing at hailing the nearest motorcar to take him to the docks so he commandeers a carriage instead, the driver screaming at him from the pavement as the detective beats the reigns to make the horses go at full pelt - to the place the beast and his Akihito will most likely be. He hopes.

"Hya!"

_'...Shit, Akhito that idiot - Yuri was in the special ops, of course he would subdue that kid easily.'_

Asami had been tailing Yuri since three days ago but unfortunately had lost him and was unable to stop him from hurting the last victim. He's been staking out the place where the man has been sleeping since then but Yuri had only returned briefly today to change his clothes and shower. As he was covered in congealed, dried blood.

Asami curses himself, he regrets not telling Akihito about the mans background. He had been young, in the army when a young corporal had died nearly the same way as that kid, brutal rape and strangulation. No suspects. Yuri had first been an assistant to a delivery driver for the establishment, delivering clean bed linen in exchange for dirty which is what first peaked his interest into that place.

He had always carried a morbid fascination with the human body since he was young and how it's made in particular, but seeing the odd splatters of blood and semen decorating the crisp white sheets from the cadets that had used them appeared to him as Leonardo DaVinci's works would appear to a connoisseur of art. And it fuelled his fire.

He was bewitched and wanted to see what it would look like with pale alabaster skin as the canvas for his art. Thus when he was nineteen and finally in the army and a his kouhai had confessed to him, he saw that as his opportunity to finally explore the fine lines of life and death and pleasure and pain. But being raised in a strict catholic home he had always felt so guilty and conflicted about these desires.

But these beautiful creatures, their skin begs to be marked, these whores deserve to be spoilt and its an honour for them to be spoilt by  _him_. Yuri.

**}xXx{**

"Oi."

A large hand smacks the Doctor awake, his body already numb from cold and his own hands are bound above him, tied to a high beam under the 'Hiyugama fiching co's' boat ramp. It's still dark, around three AM and raining steadily and the tide is coming in. fast. He comes to, pain in his wrists and face as he looks up to Yuri groggily before the man smacks him again, making his lip bleed.

He leans in and licks the wound and kisses the boy roughly before biting his lips more viciously, the pain of the mans jagged teeth cutting into his tender lips deeply cause Akihito scream into Yuri's growling mouth.

The man rips the front of Akihito's shirt open and draws away, watching blood start to trickle down his pale chest, glistening in the moonlight.

'Beautiful, beautiful.'

Akihito kicks and screams at Yuri and thrashes around with as much effort as the weight of the water and the drugs in his system allow but the man punches him, finally ending any further attempts to break free and Akihito spits blood, groaning through the pain and ringing in his ears.

"Guh...it...it was you - the newest victims..."

"They deserved it. You deserve it..."

The freezing water washes around their thighs and Yuri thinks that he better get a move on lest the tide comes in before he has a chance to finish. He grabs the boys face roughly in a hand and presses his head into the seaweed covered I-beam. Whispering into the boys ear after a fierce bite to his neck.

"I'll make this quick."

Yuri flips Akihito around, now pressing his face into the cold, seaweed covered iron of the boat ramp and the boy can't help but sob with fear. He's never been so scared. He's shivering like crazy and wishing himself away from here.

He tries to kick behind him this time, though the water is so heavy now he can't land a hit on Yuri at all so he thrashes around like a cornered wild animal for some time. Yuri just watches on amusedly, the boy is not any kind of a threat to him so he lets the kid wear him self out, though not too much because he wants him to be concious when he finally ends it.

...When Yuri's moment really comes and he finally gets to see that light leave those feirce hazel eyes. He's hard just thinking about it.

Eventually Akihito's head sags against his left arm, breathing in the smell of the sea from his soaked shirt and he wonders at what point he lost his jacket and curses him self for trying to overpower such a giant. Yuri notes the defeat displayed throughout the boy's body language and he curses softly when he notices the water has crept up their legs a few more inches - he's wasting time.

He heres the faintest of whispers...

"A-Asa...mi..."

"That's right - call out for him. Cry for him while i'm pounding you...little slut."

Akihito hears tearing and feels a draft and splashes of water hit is bare legs and ass, he clenches his hands as he thrashes more violently now and shouts "NO! - No you bastard!" Trying in vain to free himself as Yuri busies himself with unbuttoning his fly and releasing his large, raw member. The man wades closer to Akihito and flinches when cold flecks of water splash onto his erect penis and savours the fact he'll soon be buried in the bloody, pulsing, searing heat as he fucks this whore raw.

Until the boy cries and begs for forgiveness for making Yuri sin. For being so tempting.

Akihito shuts his eyes tight and takes a shuddering breath, both from the prolonged exposure to the cold sea and air but also due to the thick leather belt slipping anound his neck and the equally think erection pressing at his entrance.

Yuri tightens the cold, wet belt suddenly as he attempts to ram into Akihito's unpreaped hole and holds his hip with crushing force - drawing a choked scream of terror from his captive. The salty water is now at the mens hips and it sloshes around chaotically while Yuri tries to roughly pound at Akihito's sore, unprepared entrance, blood still pouring from his lips as Akihito bites his arm in agony.

"No! Guh uh ARGHHH! NO!"

"Fuck, filthy - you're filth, little whore. You like this don't you? I'm going to choke you while I'm fucking you and you're going to love - little bitch."

Yuri tightens the belt just enough for Akihito's vision to falter, the man teasing him with the changing amounts of pressure and monitoring the air the boy's allowed to gulp in and choke down. Pain explodes upwards through his entire body as Yuri grabs at his slim body again roughly, still trying to ram in and enter the increasingly freezing boy, even as his member softens, the cold water having thoroughly drowned out his arousal.

"Fuck - fuck!"

The belt tightens around the Doctors neck some more, making Akihito's breaths choked and desperate and he feels a strong sense of relief when Yuri withdraws, pulling away as the cold water is too much to bear as it's now around their abdomens.

With an angry, unsatisfied growl, Yuri tugs the belt sharply, making Akihito's head fly back and spine groan under the pressure. His face is a teary, bloody mess and he glares at the bastard smirking down at him. Before he spits in Yuri's face.

"Mur-dering s-scum."

The man yanks Akihito's head further back making the boy yelp and he bites down hard on his pale, exposed neck, making him scream once more and cry out with a desprate sob. It feels like his throats been ripped out.

The man brings his bloody mouth down to the boys ear.

"You're going to stay here and rot."

He gives Akihito one last smile and smashes his head into the iron beam, knocking the Doctor unconcious immediately and causing him to hang limply from his restraints. Yuri doesn't look back as he wades out of the chest high water, he's ready to make his getaway and is glad he didn't take waste anymore time on that slut. It's started to rain so heavily while he was under the boat ramp he would have been a goner if he'd stayed any longer.

**}xXx{**

Asami's horses pull up to the docks entrance, he has no idea just where the two could be and curses, hesitating for the first time in his life - if he goes to the wrong place and lets Yuri have Akihito for any longer than necessary - no it cant be too late - it can't be!

He storms forward through the rain, to he area of the first crime scene is the only place he can think to check - he never gets flusterd, never. And yet right now all he can think is

_'if anything has happened to Akihito - I'll kill Yuri - I'll kill him with my bare hands!'_

He rushes to the scene, freezing as he spots the bloody, blond beomouth walking up from the stoney, littered shore through the thick wall of rain and his steps quicken, falling into an almost run before he launches himself on Yuri, the pair crashing to the cold wet ground -

"Where is he?! Where is Akihito you son of a bitch?!"

He punches the man once, subuing him under his own body as he shakes the psychopath roughly by the collar as he laughs brokenly, blood seeping out of his nose and mingling with the Doctors blood that still lingers on his lips before it gets washed away with the rain.

"What have you done with him? Where is he?!"

"Hmm well I don't know. I'll tell you this though - He was a lousy fuck. I didn't even come."

Asami punches the laughing man again, a distinct crack signalling the fracturing of Yuri's cheek bone but even with that he still continues to goad Asami - trying to buy his freedom even as his face swells impossibly.

"...Why are you wasting time with me and not running to the little slut. It'll be too late...He was calling for you y'know but…now, he can't talk at all, anymore."

He laughs again this time louder as Asami looks up in alarm, seeing that the tide is coming in. Fast. the rain is coming down so hard and its so dark he cant see too far ahead.

"Shit."

The man laughs into the night, cackling as he senses Asami's resolve.

_'He'll have to let me go - and when he does I'll snuff him out.'_

Asami sees red and releases a furious feral growl as he grabs the mans neck, the arms under his knees flinch immediately and try to break free as the detective squeezes down impossibly hard on the pulsing, muscular column. A loud snap is heard, then nothing but the relentless pouring of rain and a dull thud as the body under him falls limply to the ground.

He gets up quickly, no time for remorse as Asami rushes down the bank while stripping his long trench coat on the way. The rain is falling thick and fast and he hopes with all his being Akihito is alive as he charges into the violent waters. His body tenses up and he gasps uncomfortably as he runs into the unruly waves, it's below freezing now with winter fast approaching and he races forward looking under the boat ramp for signs of -

Up ahead, a familiar mop of hair catches his eye as it glistens in the moonlight and he swims through the water to where Akihito is, unconscious and head bobbing in the water as luckily its only his wrists that are still bound. Blood though, is still seeping from the lacerations and his face a swollen mess and Asami wants to murder Yuri all over again.

"Akihito!"

Asami grits his teeth, battling through the torrent of water fighting against him as he finally reaches the young doctor and grabs his face roughly, keeping it above the water as his free hand fumbles with the well tied restraints.

The man curses, giving up on trying to untie the wet rope thats formed into army grade knots by hand and reaches down and back, pulling the knife from his ankle strap to finally sever the thick rope at the boys delicate wrists, releasing him and throwing the light, limp form over his shoulder. He wills himself not to panic as he hauls them both back up the bank and out of the water.

Akihito's clothes are in tatters and he doesn't feel him breathing.

He drops the Doctor down on the pebbly bank as soon as they are out of the water, next to his abandoned coat and puts his ear to Akihito's mouth, unable to hear the faint breaths over the pounding of the rain. He smacks Akihito's chest, hoping to drive out any water from his lungs and the boy coughs out flemmy water and opens his eyes for a second - prompting Asami to cradle the boys face before the boy closes his eyes again. Too exhausted to fight.

"Akihito, hang on."

He grabs his coat, throwing it over the boy and scooping him up to rush up the bank and back to the horses and carraige, passing the body of Yuri and a while later the police who have just arrived at the scene - and who are looking around confused as they see Asami stride along the dock towards them.

"Yuri's dead, his body is a few minutes that way - I'm taking the Doctor to the hospital!"

The detectives and lower officers stare at Asami as he lays Akihito in the carraige as gently as he can while he's shivering violently himself. Detective Eiji steps forward -

"Hey - that's! - What happened to him?!"

"Yuri."

"And wheres he? - What happened to Yuri? Asami!"

"I said. Dead. You can find me at Hayaga clinic."

And with that Asami gets onto the drivers seat and whips the reigns hard, making the horses haul ass to the hospital, seven miles away. His only hope is that Akihito keeps on breathing and the wet coat keeps his shaking body warm enough to stave off hypothermia.

The carraige rattles, wood groaning as it races through the empty streets of edo getting closer and closer to the small, closed for the night hospital. It's a bumpy ride and with each particularly harsh bump, he hopes Akihito hasn't fallen off of the plush bench.

**}xXx{**

Thirty minutes later, he pulls up to the building and jumps down from the drivers seat, finally letting the horses take a breath. He grabs Akihito from the cabin, holding him close while he slides open the shoji door to the clinic and foregoing removing his shoes while he rushes through the small building and shouts for the sensei.

Eventually an elderly man wearing a modest kimono turns the corner, at first looking to hush the intruder and beat them with his cain if necessary but upon seeing two sorry looking, dripping men he rushes forward and ushers Asami into a small medical room, shooing him away as soon as Akihito is placed on a bed.

"Misumi! Misumi come at once!"

"H-Hayaga-sensei?!" The nurse turns the corner and stills, slapping her hands over her mouth with an "Oh my!" upon seeing the pale blue, lifeless form laying on the bed and the soggy, scowling and heavy breathing man looming over him.

"Misumi - take this man to a room and get him some clothes will you? And a nice cup of tea..."

"H-hai..."

Asami's eyes go positively wild as he turns on the old man and practically roars.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh? And just what can you do for him here, you look like you're about to drop dead. No, you will go with Misumi-chan and get warmed up. now shoo!"

Asami looks once more at Akihito, his lips blue and body a ghostly white as he lay there unconscious. He allows himself to be steered out of the room as he eyes the doctor remove the coat from Akihitos stone cold body, tutting upon seeing the state he's in...

All he can do now is wait and hope for the best.

He is taken to a room of his own and Misumi asks whether he has also obtained any injuries before asking him about the patients information.

The young woman leaves a set of fresh clothes, a kimono and fundoshi for Asami and returns minutes later, knocking and entering with a cup of tea which she leaves on a small table beside the bed and urges him to rest, they will let him know of the patients condition soon.

"...And you should drink the tea. Hayaga-sensei's orders after all...You'll feel a lot better."

She leaves and Asami snorts - yeah right! He'll feel better when Akihito is -

"Shit."

Asami sits back and bites his fist. Damn. Damn this for happening.


End file.
